Unintended Three Years
by Tzemkutsu-dachi
Summary: He was given another chance at life, yet something since that day continued to haunt him. Will Gaara ever find his peace? Three years later he meets a troubled stranger that could change his life forever. GaaraXOC.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1: The Survivor

**Author's note:**

**This is a fan fiction, all Naruto characters belong to you know who and thus reserves all copyrights to Naruto. But the original characters featured in this story are mine (Yes, mine… my preciousss). Remember though, this is purely fictional (duh!) and so any resemblance to real characters and/or events is purely coincidental. **

--

Unintended/Three Years

Chapter 1: The Desert Survivor

"Kazekage-sama."

Only Gaara's pale eyes moved to look at his caller.

"There is some disturbance up ahead. Looks like a group of travellers being under attack."

"Have a team to assist the situation." Gaara replied.

"Yes, Sir!" The scout responded, and left quickly.

Though a young man at a mere eighteen years of age, Gaara had bore much weight and pain upon his shoulders. He decided to become Kazekage when he was but twelve years of age, so that he could bond with the village - sharing their happiness and their sadness- a bond he had lacked in this childhood for what he was. In three years, he did what he sought; but also realised more and more that being Kazekage, there were things that he could only keep to himself. His experience of death, his real feelings towards life, the burden that he carries… those things were not so easy to share with his people, not even with his siblings, which he became more close to than anyone else. He was an experiment gone wrong: a failed product from his father who was Kazekage at the time. By his father's instructions, Gaara was fused with a demon they called the Shukaku before he was even born.

It was the same year that he became Kazekage, he also had the demon Shukaku removed from his body by the Akatsuki, which caused his death though momentarily. A lot of his strength came from the One-Tailed demon, and Gaara had thought it would be the end of him being a shinobi. But as Uzumaki Naruto had shown: though the demon sealed inside one's body meant the demon's great chakra strength could be used, there must be great strength as well to withstand the demon inside. After a year's healing from the time he was killed, Gaara worked hard and regained his strength with the help of his siblings. He was more powerful now in a way, as he was able to use his own chakra without interference from the demon inside him that made him unstable. But life apparently does not become easier on him. There were people who feared him and doubted his abilities to continue being Kazekage of the Sunagakure, for they believed that the Shukaku was the only reason for him to become leader. Sleep was still an issue, for not only was he not used to sleeping, and he would almost always have lucid nightmares about the demon when he finally did. But the most difficult thing he was finding was the ever-increasing feeling of seclusion in a different way.

Gaara looked up at the sky, he could see the approaching clouds rolling in from the horizon - a rare desert rainstorm was approaching. He and his entourage of twelve shinobis were travelling back from Konohagakure after the Chuunin Exams. They were at the last leg of their journey – another day's travel and they would be back home again. But now it looked as though they may be delayed a little, and this would not be good with the approaching rain.

They cautiously approached where the said group was. Common bandits that were known to be around this part of the desert, this being a main travelling route, yet far from any civilisation or water source. But suddenly, he felt a chakra, intense and dangerous. He was sure the jonins accompanying him could sense it too, and they stopped. His sister, Temari, was one of his travelling companions. Her brow furrowed in concern and looked at him. Gaara gave a nod to his elder sister, understood that she wished to go ahead and assess the situation personally. Meanwhile, his second in command ordered the rest of the team to surround the Kazekage in case this was an ambush of some kind. But then they all saw it from the distance.

It reared its giant head from the sand and dived towards a survivor – who was already in a bad shape, shakily trying hard to get away. The team Gaara had sent earlier were attacking it with their weapons in vain. Seeing the creature coming his way, the survivor quickly drew out a bow and arrow from a pack on a dead horse. The arrow hit the monster but harmlessly glanced off its armour-like skin. One of the Sand team members, Marin, ran at top speed and managed to shove the survivor out of the way of the creature. However, it meant that he now was in the creature's way and it did not stop to ram into the sand ninja. As Marin was thrown some ten metres away, the creature turned to find its target once more.

Temari appeared and unleashed her fan.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

She let a concentrated whirlwind spin towards the giant sand worm, which hit it directly and sent it sideways. The worm rolled several metres from the attack; a cut was visible at its side. The worm roared at the newcomer, and charged at her.

Gaara knew then this was no ordinary sand worm, and no doubt that his sister would have figured this out by now too. "Come out, show yourself!" He heard her shout, knowing full well the summoner was nearby.

There was no answer, but the giant worm recovered and charged at the blonde haired ninja at a frightening speed. Then, Gaara saw him.

The mysterious summoner of the worm hid himself well, and was coming nearer to the now unconscious Marin, and the weary survivor who ran over to help her rescuer, oblivious to the incoming danger. The assassin prepared a death strike with a number of his kunai, but then they fail to connect as a wall of sand suddenly rose in front of the survivor and Marin. The assassin was puzzled. Then he saw at a distance, stood the Kazekage.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The assassin said in fear and quickly turned away to flee.

Temari finally dealt with the giant sand worm and saw the summoner's retreat, but a second later the man was enveloped caught in sand - Gaara's Desert Prison (Sabaku Ro). The Kazekage approached the man. He looked at the assassin in the eyes. Those eyes, they were filled with terror. Gaara felt a familiar sting inside him, he hated when anyone looked at him that way. A soft crunch was heard. Gaara knew then the man had triggered poison hidden in his mouth.

"What is your objective?" the red haired man asked quickly, hoping that he would still get an answer. But the assassin's eyes had already turned dark before he could utter another word. The air in the desert changed drastically and the day turned dark, save for the numerous flashes of lightning illuminating the sky. Thunder rolled in.

The area was quickly searched. There were no other survivors. The giant worm disappeared in a cloud of smoke to where it came as the summon jutsu was broken. The Sand team recovered a heavily injured Marin, and also now the unconscious survivor.

Gaara turned to Temari, who was already tending to the survivor "How is the survivor?"

"Some injuries… and passed out from all that. It's not too serious but we should get medical help soon."

"Bring him with us, the next town is further away than our village. Besides, he needs to answer some questions."

"Yes. And Gaara, he is actually a woman."

Rain started to fall in earnest.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2: Getting to the truth

Chapter 2: Confusion

**Author's comment:**

**Here's Chapter 2. Let me know if there are glaring mistakes!**

**--**

Chapter 2: Getting to the truth

It was the first time Gaara had seen her after she was rescued from the desert three days ago. She could not be any older than sixteen. Gaara was temporarily struck by her features that were largely hidden before: large dark eyes under long lashes, small delicate straight nose, and slightly full lips. She sat up in her bed, wearing a grey robe courtesy of the hospital and her dark hair hung loosely around her face. Miharu was her name, and claimed to be a travelling apothecary.

The girl's face was pale from her ordeal. Yet she put on a brave face in front of Gaara and his siblings.

Temari filled her in on the bad news and that she was the only survivor. The mangled (and half-eaten) bodies, she was told, were burned in the desert and along with their destroyed possessions – save for the items Miharu was carrying: a medical herb book, a dagger, a bow, a moneybag, and a very beaten up satchel. The weapons were obviously confiscated for the time being.

For an hour the sand siblings questioned the survivor regarding the attack. But all the survivor could say was she and the other travellers, were used to being under attack for their possessions. She knew of no known enemy. But then again, she was only with the others for six months.

"We were only in the desert for three days when that thing came out of nowhere, and without warning. I'm only alive because of Kinon, he's the second in charge of our group. He was one who saved me from the first wave of attack."

"Anyone knew that you were a woman?" Temari asked.

"No… " And Miharu told her that the group did not allow women to travel with them, hence the disguise.

"Anyone we can contact for you? A relative?"

Miharu shook her head. "I have none." The sadness in her eyes told Gaara that this was true.

The report from his investigating team was disappointing. They visited many of the towns the apothecary claimed to have gone but they barely return with anything substantial to tell them who Miharu was. As for the travelling group, there was nothing out of the norm. It was still puzzling for no one to remember them at all, let alone an apothecary.

The council members were naturally suspicious of the girl, and advised Gaara that her movements needed to be restricted severely or that she leave the village immediately. Their reason being whatever trouble she could have brought with her wasn't in effect, their problem. Temari didn't agree to that idea though she did think they should be cautious of her. "In that short moment she had lost everything. How can we ask her to leave without helping?" The blonde woman told the council.

"I agree with Temari. From the moment we rescued her in the desert and bring her back to the village, it is apparent that Suna offers her protection. And we must honour that. But since I am the one responsible, I will personally put her under my surveillance. "

The council eventually agreed with the compromise.

Gaara stood on his balcony, the highest of all buildings in the hidden sand village. And again as dawn approaches, the apothecary appeared on her round to carry a batch of medicine to the hospital. It has been eight days that she was in Sunakagure. To be able to keep track of her movements, Gaara arranged for her to stay with Yui, a fifty-something medic who was in charge of the herbarium and whom agreed to accompany Miharu at all times. With nothing to do other than being attached to Yui, she quickly picked up some skill and helped her in the herbarium. By the fifth day she earn Yui's trust and with the agreement with the council, allow the apothecary more freedom. With that, she helped Yui with more chores for the, despite that she still walked with a limp with those injuries.

He reflected on that day out in the desert. Miharu was first mistaken for a skinny boy, given the way she had dressed. Now, she had taken to wearing that yukata Yui had given her in place of her worn travelling attire. Gaara marvelled at what difference it made to her appearance, though she still reflected an image of a tomboy. But nonetheless, she was beautiful.

"Daisan no me." He uttered a jutsu. An eyeball appeared in the palm on his hand and floated towards Miharu discreetly. He had been observing her since she started lodging in with Yui. He was becoming accustomed to her habits and body language. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she smile shyly, how she plays with her hair sometimes, how she jokes with Yui like they were old friends, how she always stir her cooking in only a clockwise direction... He was beginning to feel like a stalker!

Days passed and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Except…On the third day of his spying, when she was alone in her room, she sobbed quietly for the dead companion Kinon. The loneliness in her face…Gaara felt a familiarity there. He knew too well what it's like to be alone… Even though with so many people surrounding him, those that respected him, those that made him feel needed, there was a kind of emptiness in his heart that he couldn't shake lately.

As Gaara lost himself with his own thoughts, he had not noticed that Miharu had begun to change for bed. Her back was turned from his point of view. Gaara quickly terminated the jutsu- his heart skipped a beat. Although he knew she didn't noticed, he felt embarrassed. Peeping was so beneath him. Yet, the image of her before he could stop lingered - that fleeting moment when her kimono began to slip off, leaving the arc of her long neck, and her bare shoulders glowing in the candlelight. A desire he had not felt before was stirring within him.

Gaara closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Great," he muttered to himself, "Now the Kazekage's also a pervert."

Gaara found himself unable to concentrate on his paperwork in his office.

"Something wrong, Kazekage-sama?" his assistant asked when he realised Gaara had stopped signing papers.

"No… Any news from Iwagakure?"

"Yes, sir. The Tsuchikage's daughter of Iwagakure, along with five other guests, should be arriving tomorrow."

Gaara nodded.

"I'm going out for lunch." He said abruptly.

"Yes, sir." His assistant replied. As Gaara got up to leave, his assistant suddenly looked confused as he realised something odd.

"Lunch?" he echoed.

Gaara decided to ignore his assistant's keen perception that he never went for lunch and left.

It has been two weeks since Miharu had been brought to the village. There was nothing anyone nor he could see that why the apothecary would be a threat to anyone. He and Yui had come to an agreement to allow Miharu help the village more in their limited amount of medicine. Gaara could well see that Yui was happy to have help with the herbarium and have someone so skilled to work with in the village.

Gaara walked in the village aimlessly, deep in thought. He had been taking walks quite often nowadays, for he found that he it was the easiest way to see and bond with the people of the village. But still, as the frightening weapon most people remembered him as, talking to them without seeing that fear in their eyes was difficult. Of course, his not-so-warm disposition was a contribution to their fear. But then again, some of them, especially the younger girls who were not really aware of what he once was, were behaving like his groupies. Those included were the young kunoichis in the village. That is what comes with fame and power, he guessed. Gaara found himself outside the herbarium. A ninja was posted outside the herbarium who perked up when he saw the Kazekage. He informed Gaara that he was instructed to watch Miharu as Yui had pressing business to attend elsewhere.

He entered the herbarium, where Miharu was cutting a medicinal shrub, her back turned to him. Her long dark hair gathered up in a twist behind her head, exposing the nape of her neck. Gaara could not help but gazed at that until...

She felt a presence and absent-mindedly called out "Yui-sama, I didn't expect you to be back so soon, hope everything was alright - ". Turning around, she saw the Kazekage at the doorway of the herbarium, and nearly fell with surprise.

Miharu quickly regained her composure and bowed in greeting. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Yui-sama… Welcome, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara acknowledged her with his usual expressionless face.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I… I'm just about done here."

She turned back to the herbs but then in her haste accidentally cut her finger in the process. She flinched and gasped.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Gaara asked quickly.

"It's n-nothing. I was being careless…" Miharu began.

Gaara walked over quickly. "Here, let me see."

Miharu said nothing and obediently allowed him to inspect her hand.

"It's not too bad a cut." He said, taking her finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding. He remembered doing this once for someone whom he really cared. It still hurt whenever he thought of that person.

And because she was almost as tall has he, his pale eyes met her brown ones easily. Those eyes, those gentle lonely eyes were somewhat like his. He then realised all that time Miharu was tensed and blushing. He also realised how close they were in proximity to one other and that his actions may not have been appropriate for a Kazekage. He let go quickly, while she took a small step backward and stared at the floor.

"I apologize." He said quickly, hiding his own embarrassment well.

Miharu was quiet for a second, and then recovered. She gave a smile. "No- it's alright… um, shall we go inside Yui-sama's house?"

Miharu served him tea. Gaara sat by the dining table of Yui's modest house that connects to the herbarium and took a polite sip of the brew before asking about her health. Miharu told him that she was much better now, and should be able to leave within the week.

"But I think I'll miss this place and all the people I've met. This village is amazing." She said sincerely.

"We too shall miss you when you leave. Even Marin spoke of how you tended to his injuries in the hospital. You have been a great help to us here. Where will you go?" Gaara asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps Land of Fire or back to Land of Grass. My parents are buried there. I should go and take care of their tombs."

Gaara paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. How did they die?"

"Fire." She said. "Two years ago. Our house in Mori of Grass Country was on fire… that was before I met Kinon and the rest of the travelling band."

Awkward silence.

"He was important to you, isn't it?" Gaara said. His heart felt a twitch of pain when he said that.

Miharu nodded. "But he didn't know. I was Akira to him."

Another awkward pause.

"Kazekage-sama." Miharu said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We can go on with polite conversation, but I think you came here with another objective. What is it that you would like to talk about?"

_Wow, that woman is frank._

So he went straight to the point. "You said that you were an apothecary, Miharu. And it is obvious that you know your area. Yet, no one outside this village seems to recall you or your travelling group. I thought that apothecaries need a reputation in order to sell their goods. So, without clientele, I wonder… how much medicine have you sold?"

Miharu put down her own cup of tea, her face darken.

"You are right, I'm not much of an apothecary. My group has been running…"

"From whom?" Gaara questioned. "It must be someone pretty powerful, to send an assassin after your group."

"Does it matter? I am grateful for what you have done for me, but my business is still my own. I did not ask for your protection." Miharu retorted. She looked guilty the moment those words came out. She composed herself.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my intention to end up here. And I thank you for helping me and hope that you will still adhere to your word… Please let me leave and will not trouble you any longer."

Before Gaara could open his mouth, the guard outside was calling for him.

They walked out of the house, and saw Kankurou in the street. When he saw the red haired man, the older brother quickly told him that delegates from Iwagakure has arrived at the outer village wall and will reach the inner wall entrance in ten minutes. Kankurou looked over at Miharu, curiosity displayed on his face. The Kazekage decided to ignore his older brother's reaction.

"They are early." Gaara said and looking over his shoulder at the apothecary he said, "We will continue with our conversation later. You will stay here, got that?" Miharu looked frighten.

Gaara felt guilty. "Look," he said in softer tone, "Whatever that has troubled you before, I promised you that I will protect you." With that, he left.

"What was that about?" Kankurou coyly asked his little brother.

"What?"

"That. Back at the herbarium - I saw how you look at her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you irritated?"

"No, you are imagining things."

Kankurou snorted. "Yeah, right. You may be the Kazekage, but I'm still your older brother and no fool."


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3: Hostage Situation

Chapter 3: The journey

Chapter 3: Hostage situation

The visitors were at the village entrance as Gaara and Kankurou approached them. Atsuko, the Tsuchikage's daughter, and her entourage greeted them. Gaara returned the greeting. While the official reason for Iwagakure's visit was to talk of a new trade agreement, Gaara knew it was the will of his own council and Iwagakure's to have Atsuko be the representative, in hopes to make her the bridge for an alliance.

This was their third meeting of each other. Atsuko was his age, and quite attractive. She took after her father – tall, high cheekbones, blue eyed, blonde haired and tanned skin. And like her father, her presence was commanding, almost regal even. But he also noticed that her mother was like her shadow from the times that they met. But this time, her mother was absent from her side. Gaara politely asked about her as they head to the Kazekage's building. Atsuko replied that she was unwell and so had to go without her. Gaara secretly cheered at that prospect for her mother watches them like a hawk and her constant whispering to her daughter was very annoying. After a couple of hours of entertaining the guests, the two village representatives set a time tomorrow for the treaty talk.

That night, Gaara was still in the office finalising the treaty documents for tomorrow. As he worked, he thought of the apothecary. What was she about to tell him? But that matter for now will have to wait. He convinced himself that he should try to get some sleep once the meeting is over tomorrow, Shukaku or not. He went out to the balcony for some air. It was a full moon tonight, and it made him even more restless. When the Shukaku was still in his body, the full moon was bad - the demon would be excited and at its strongest. And he had to struggle as hard as he could from going out of control. Sometimes however, that didn't work. And someone would end up dead, and he would love the feel of that. But no more, he vowed.

In the whistling wind, Gaara sensed a presence nearby.

He scanned the village below him carefully. Something was amiss. He did a release jutsu.

On the east side, a dark figure was moving quickly. And the figure was clever enough to use genjutsu to hide his presence, and he would have gotten away had his chakra not spiked at that one moment long enough for Gaara to coincidently sense. He seemed to be looking for something, like a house to burgle.

The figure was heading towards the herbarium.

The intruder found the apothecary's residence. Slowly and carefully he opened the window and into Miharu's bedroom. He approached the sleeping figure. Before he could touch her, Miharu suddenly turned and kicked the figure in the face. The figure was taken aback as his mask fell off.

Miharu turned for another strike, but the assailant was faster and grabbed her. Before she could scream he had his hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound."

"Let her go."

The assailant was surprised and turned to see Gaara at the window.

"Oh. It's Kazekage himself. Guess that means I'm at a disadvantage."

Gaara frowned.

"What is it that you want?"

Suddenly, shurikens spun towards the Kazekage from behind as the intruder's accomplice had revealed itself from the corner of the room. Gaara blocked those shuriken with his sand. The intruder took the chance of the distraction to punch a hole in the roof and escape with the girl. But Gaara was determined not to let them go. He quickly defeated the second assailant that turned out to be a shadow clone and followed them on the rooftops. By then, other Suna ninjas had caught up with their Kazekage and were hot in pursuit of the intruder. The Suna-nins reached the entrance of the village, and found the guards were already taken down. Gaara quickly summoned a wall of sand and blocked their escape. The intruder turned around to face the Suna-nins.

"I knew this may happened. So…plan B." He clapped his hands as a signal. Now, another five appeared from nearby buildings. He recognised those five as Atsuko's entourage. With them, were some of Gaara's subordinates, wounded and held at knifepoint. But one of the ninjas held unharmed was Atsuko. It was apparent now how the intruder got in.

"Listen, we are not interested in Suna or anything else. We just want this apothecary. Let us leave with this girl and we will not harm your people or the Tsuchikage's daughter. We will even tell you where we hid her entourage."

Atsuko was in near tears "I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. But they have my mother."

"How do I know you will let them go?" Gaara asked.

The first intruder and obvious leader shook his head. "Either way, you have no choice. But if you don't let us go then we'll surely kill them all. Let us go, and will take them with us until we are safely away. Then, you can have them back I promise. Minus this apothecary, of course."

Gaara was seething inside, but he remains stoic. He looked at his wounded men. They would not last long if they were taken hostage. And there was the political impact if he allowed Atsuko to be taken as well.

"Take me instead."

The leader was stunned temporarily. "What?"

"You heard me. Take me instead of the hostages. One person is bound to be easier to escape than the extra five, with four of them wounded heavily. Besides, if you take me, you are guaranteed that my men will not come after you as soon as you leave."

He could hear the surprise in the intruder's voice. "You want us to take you instead of them?"

The Suna-nins were taken aback at the negotiation too. Gaara heard his former sensei, Baki, started to protest. "Kazekage-sama, you can't-".

"Only promise me that you will tell us where the Tsuchikage's wife and the rest of their entourage are." Gaara said quickly.

"Kazekage-sama. You can't do this. The village will be in turmoil! They can use you as leverage." Baki pleaded.

"Should you get away, will you let me go?" Gaara asked the leader. The leader nodded and stated again that he has no interest in Suna.

"Then we have a deal?"

"Very well, deal." The leader said.

Gaara signalled his men to stand down while the exchange was made. To Baki, he instructed that no negotiations were to be made for his life, and that they should appoint a new Kazekage should he die like as discussed before. He walked over to the leader, who then gestured for the largest of his subordinates. The big burly man let released one of the injured Sand-nins whom he was holding and took out a box in his pouch. The leader handed Miharu to him, took the box and produced a syringe from it.

"What is that?" Gaara asked.

"Something to make sure that you won't try anything during our escape, knowing your monster of a history. If you agree then I'll let the rest go."

Gaara hesitated for a moment. But finally he rolled up his left sleeve and presented his arm to the leader. The leader pierced his skin and injected a dose of whatever that was into his vein.

Immediately Gaara's world started to distort.

Gaara felt like that they have been walking for an eternity through the desert with his hand bound to the back. Everything in his head seems to turn and float around. Random colours danced across his vision, although he couldn't really see in reality from his blindfold. The kidnappers had injected him periodically with that drug that kept him in a semi-conscious state. They finally stopped moving. A hand roughly pushed Gaara onto the ground.

"Hey, be careful there. You almost pushed him onto the rock. If he dies, we'll be in big trouble. We'll then definitely be hunted for life." A male voice warned.

"I don't see why we can't just use him as a bargaining chip." Another voice replied.

"Bargain for what? No country would want to bargain you idiot, unless they want to risk a war with Land of Wind. It was a bad idea to have taken the Kazekage."

Gaara recognised the voice of the leader. "Shut up you two! Do not forget our objective." He snapped, bringing the whole conversation to an end.

A pair of hands helped him sit up and leaned against a rock behind him. "Here, drink this." A weary voice said. It was Miharu's. He felt her putting a cup of water near his lips, and Gaara drank the water as Miharu slowly pour it into his mouth. It proved to be a bad idea however, as he couldn't hold it down and started to regurgitate.

"Please, he is ill. That drug you keep giving him will kill him. Just let him go now." He heard Miharu plead to the kidnappers.

"Another few days. Then we'll let him go. Meanwhile, you do what you can to keep him alive." The kidnapper said.

"At least let me take off the blindfold." Miharu bargained.

A moment later, Gaara felt the blindfold lifted from his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurry from the drug, but he recognised Miharu's concerned face. She tried her best to clean him up. He must look pretty shit right now, he thought. The kidnappers had made camp in a cave somewhere. A low fire was burning. Nearby, the kidnappers rested while one was keeping an eye out for trouble.

"How long…?" Gaara croaked.

"Two days. I think we are nearly out of Wind Country. A sandstorm is coming." Miharu brought him another cup. "Drink this. It will help you." Gaara drank the medicine in the cup, and after a while, felt the nausea subside a little.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Kazekage-sama." Miharu said, as she dabbed ointment on his sunburnt face. Given the situation they were in, Gaara still couldn't help feeling a bit of gladness at being tended to by her. But he was sad at the same time, for she was avoiding his eyes.

"Do you know what they want?" Gaara asked her.

"You don't know do you?" the leader said "Akira... or should I say… Teshio Miharu, is one of us, though we never met. We thought that the assassin sent the Raikage got her. But thanks to you, we don't have to worry about that for a time. Still, quite a feat for us to infiltrate Suna to get her back."

Miharu looked at the ground as Gaara took in the situation. Clues are falling into place in Gaara's mind and a theory was starting to formulate. He decided to test it out.

"I heard a rumour… months back that rebellion activity was increasing in the Land of Lightning… and plans to overthrow the current Raikage."

The leader lifted an eyebrow. "That's very good, Kazekage-sama. Seems that I underestimated you."

"If that is so," Gaara continued. "Then Miharu is important for your rebellion to work."

The leader grinned in marvel at the Kazekage's ability. "Yes, you could say that."

He remembered all too well what it was like to be a tool of destruction, his heart burned for her fate. _But what is her role in this?_

"You know, you will need a big army to defeat Kumogakure… which from I can see, you don't really… relying on her can't work." Gaara tried to gather more information.

"Stop digging around, sooner or later you would have known. I'll let Miharu tell you herself. She insisted that you be told why." The leader said.

Gaara looked at the girl, who began to explain.

"My parents were from Kumogakure. Missing-nins… and they held a secret in which the Raikage is after. They died trying to protect this secret and me… I was safe and took a new identity that is Akira. Then I met the rebels, who told then told me of the real reason of this secret. It is something that could destroy the entire country. I need to find it, before it falls into the wrong hands. So we travelled to so many different places- where my parents had been and who they had talked to, gathering information about this secret and possible locations of it. One lead was to Wind Country… then you came in the picture."

"Which cause us a delay." The leader interrupted, "Luckily we had another team following and we got our information and location of the secret now. And boy of all the places…" He gave a laugh and walked off.

"And what will you do when you find it? Kill the entire village of Kumogakure?" Gaara asked Miharu.

"What choice do I have?" Miharu interjected. "I've been hunted my whole life! I wasn't born in that country… I'm just a drifter."

She backed away from the red-haired man. "No," She said. "I can't run anymore. I have to end it… and at least let my parents death be brought to justice."

They waited for the sandstorm outside to pass. Bored, one of the kidnappers lifted the tip of his sword and caught the corner of Miharu's night robe as she sat nearby. He yanked and caused the thin fabric to tear, revealing her thigh. Miharu backed away and tried to cover up. Several of the men laughed at her discomfort. Gaara noticed now several of the men were looking at her a way and that made him mad.

The leader of the group lifted his own sword at the man who tore her robe.

"Touch her and you die. Understand?"

The rest of the group tensed in fear with their leader's reaction, for they knew that he would without a second thought cut them down if he so desired.

"She is our most precious commodity. No harm should come to her until…" he trailed off, realised that he might have said too much.

"Y-yes, Rikuto-san." The man replied with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Miharu demanded.

"Nothing," Rikuto said "Just that we are here to protect you."

While that was happening, Gaara took the opportunity to move the sand from the ground and hid it in his trousers pocket. It took him quite an effort to do so, as he was still under the influence of the drug.

The largest rebel noticed Gaara's movements though. "Hey, stop squirming about!"

The large man took a syringe from a box and promptly went over to them. Miharu immediately shielded Gaara, pleading for some mercy. While on the same side, it was clear that the other rebels have little respect for her. The big ape merely shoved her away and grabbed the red-haired man by the throat. Gaara felt anger rise in him as he saw Miharu tumbled away. He tried to fight back, but found he was too weak from the drugs. The large man then emptied the syringe's contents into his jugular vein. Gaara's felt like his skin was burning as the drug entered his body. His world immediately spun again and he saw flashes and colours dance before his eyes. He fell to the ground limply as the man let go and went back to his seat. Miharu crawled towards the Kazekage. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she cradled his head in her arms.

They half-dragged him along since he could now barely walk on his own. Gaara wondered how much longer he could go on with this torture. But finally they stopped again and he was thrown onto the ground.

"This is as far as you go." Rikuto said. "I must thank you, Kazekage-sama. For easing our escape."

"I didn't do it for you." Gaara said in his usual cold tone.

"Still, thank you all the same. If not for this, then for killing that assassin in the desert. And though I would very much love to kill you, a deal's a deal."

"Miharu, whatever they told you to do, don't do it." Gaara said, getting up. "Think about what you will contribute to. The destruction of Kumogakure isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama." Miharu said in tears. "I made a promise to see to the end of those who killed my parents."

"Don't bother trying to get up." Rikuto said, as he hit the Kazekage on the head. Gaara fell face down on the ground. Everything faded into blackness.


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4: The Chase

Author's note:

Chapter 4: The Chase

_The Shukaku laugh maniacally, appearing from the darkness. Its yellow eyes glowing maniacally "So weak. How did you become my vessel?" the demon mocked. "You used to be full of carnage, you know. And you could have let me out more often, I could have made this place such a fun place to be. But no, someone had listened to that Uzumaki brat. Spoiled everything, he did._

_Now look at you. Lying here. So helpless. So weak. It's embarrassing. I want to tear you up from limb to limb. Then, maybe I'll then devour that cute girl who held your head…"_

_Gaara snarled at the One-Tailed demon._

"_C'mon now, Gaara-kun. Where's your sense of fun? You can count on me to come back one day to find you. And I'll destroy everything you ever wanted to protect." _

_The Shukaku grabbed something from behind him: two severed heads of his siblings._

"_**Starting with your family."**_

Gaara's snapped open his eyes, sucking in a lungful of air. Even forced to sleep, he still dreamt of the Shukaku. He found himself under a shady tree, and between the verdant leaves he could see bits of a blue sky. The grass beneath in which he lay was lush and waved gently with the cool breeze.

"Ah, finally awake." A familiar voice spoke. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi of Konohagakure, standing at his feet with a book in hand. _Did the title read Icha-Icha Marathon?_

"Thank goodness." Another voice said. Gaara looked to his right. "Sakura." He said to the girl knelt beside him. Then he turned back to the man with the strange book. "Kakashi, what happened?"

"We received word from Suna five days ago that you got yourself kidnapped- again. We tracked you down from the border of Suna. You've been leaving a trace of chakra infused sand from there so it was easy to follow you. Found you a couple hours ago, bound and blindfolded here under this tree. We are in Grass Country, by the way."

Gaara sat up; he was slightly dizzy and has the mother of all headaches. His wrists were now free but bandaged to stop the bleeding from being flayed by the rope used to tie him. There was another bandage on his neck where he was repeated stabbed by syringes for the pass few days.

"Take it easy." Haruno Sakura said.

A noise came from the forest nearby and Kiba with his dog, Akamaru, appeared. He reported that the trace of the kidnappers were stone cold.

"Wait." Gaara said. "I think I know where they might have gone."

Kakashi shook his head. "We should take you back to Sunagakure first. You are needed there and in no condition to be-".

"I'm fine." Gaara interjected. " And there is no time. We need to go now. Something bad will happen if we don't stop them."

"You don't even have your sand gourd." Sakura protested.

Gaara took what's left of the chakra-infused sand he had in his pocket. He let the grains fall onto the ground.

"Don't underestimate me, Sakura."

The sand sank into the ground, churning and stirring it, turning that small area into sand.

Gaara filled them in on the situation as they moved quickly through the dense forest of Grass Country. At the mention of Miharu's surname, Kakashi's raised an eyebrow. "Teshio… I've heard of that name." he said, "A clan from the Land of Lightning. They served as the Kumogakure's alchemy specialists. It was rumoured that they even specialise in alchemy techniques to seal away demons and spirits.

But techniques like that usually meant that the users' lives would be at stake. So eventually, the clan died out- or so we think. The only person that I know who claimed to have met a Teshio before was the Sandaime Hokage. That was when we were at war with Kumogakure."

"That's one hell of a story, Kakashi-sensei." Kiba commented. "Maybe we shall know what is myth and what is real when we find them."

The town of Mori was a peaceful place. The locals seemed content in their lives. There was however a number of visitors to the town, for it served as a stopover for those travelling on the main route to the north of the country. That meant their arrival did not seem to attract unusual attention. It also meant that it didn't take long for them to find someone who was willing to talk.

"A burnt house two years ago?" The old lady who was minding a shop said. "I remembered one, though you shouldn't go there. It's haunted."

"Haunted?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes, just at the edge of the forest east of here. But one night, it just burnt to the ground. Now they say the family- a couple with a child, who died in the fire haunts the place."

The place was easy to find. Blackened rubble of the foundation stones still remained in the overgrown grass that nearly took over where the house used to be in the quiet forest clearing. But even the said grass looked odd: they took on a strange bluish black tinge. A light fog seemed to cling to the forest ground.

"This place is eerie." Sakura commented, trying not to shiver from the strange atmosphere.

Akamaru sniffed the ground and a low growl.

"Yeah, definitely gives me and Akamaru the creeps." Kiba said. "But they are definitely here."

"Lead on." Kakashi ordered. They sped after Akamaru and Kiba who headed into the forest behind the site of the house.

Gaara and the Konoha shinobis came to a stone shrine in another clearing, and saw an underground entrance – it was closing. "They've gone in there!" Kiba told them. Gaara knew somehow that they had to get to the door before it closes. Without time to lose, he sped forth for the closing secret door, depending on his allies to cover him. Sure enough as they approached the shrine, hidden ninjas appeared and attacked. Gaara tried to hold the door with his sand, but it continued to close without any sign of slowing down.

Kakashi and the others held the enemy back, and Gaara just managed to slip inside the secret door. The shrine moved back into its original position, sealing the entrance with aloud thud.

Gaara was now alone underground in what looks like a tunnel. He could not hear the commotion outside as soon as the entrance was sealed, and deducted that there must be some kind of barrier up. He hoped Kakashi and the rest would be alright above ground as he cautiously followed the dark stone-lined tunnel, which led to a large chamber. Strange carvings adorned the stone walls of that room, some were graphical but some looked like symbols or writings. There he witnessed two of the five men strapping down a struggling Miharu on what looked like a low altar in the middle of the room. One of the men in the chamber he recognised as Rikuto.

"No! Why are you doing this?" Miharu screamed.

"Silly girl, don't you understand?" the man asked. He looked about Kakashi's age and seemed like the ringleader of the entire operation.

Miharu still looked away from the man. "You thought I was dead, but in truth I left you in desert so I could escape from the assassin. Then, I went alone to our last clue and tortured the old lady for information. "

Miharu was shocked to hear. "You… tortured Kaori-ba-sama?"

"Well, it didn't last too long before she croaked. Same as all the other people you told us about. They are all dead, and kept that from you obviously. But I should have guessed that this would be the place for the Chamber since this is where I found your parents."

"You, you're the one who…" Miharu's voice was strained.

Gaara crept nearer.

"They killed themselves. I guessed they thought it was the best way to prevent us from finding this shrine or you. Or maybe they couldn't stand the torture anymore… who knows? Then the fire took over… their little booby trap nearly had us killed! And there was barely any clue left for us. But still, here we are."

Miharu wailed. Tears running down her face as the realisation of her being the biggest fool sets in. "You lied! You tricked me, Kinon!"

_Kinon! It was him… and he is alive?_ Gaara suddenly felt sorry for Miharu.

"So did you. I thought you were just another ally of the Teshio. But you were the one we were looking for the whole time. I could have used you to easily find this chamber and needlessly waste my time killing people!

"And now I will tell you the truth. You see, before even you were conceived, your parents succeeded to seal the Great Spirit Aosagibi – The Blue Fire Heron - in a metal chest. But the seal drained nearly all of their ability, and it was too dangerous to be in the village. As like so many of the Teshios who sacrificed themselves that way - they were forced to abandon the village and were regarded as missing-nins. And your parents were no different. They roamed the world, forever the guardian of that chest. But, after 18 years, the seal began to fade quickly and so they started a new way to make a more solid seal - A seal that would last forever. They decided to build a place to keep the chest. I just never thought that it would be so close by."

Kinon stepped closer to Miharu "And I hope you will somehow forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said.

"We are doing this because Kumogakure has fallen from grace; the Raikage is a merciless bastard. The daimyo and his officials are corrupted beyond tolerable. We the rebellion army are therefore willing to risk ourselves to take the power of Aosagibi to reform Land of Lightning. And like all Teshio, you shall become our saviour. It is your body that will become the vessel of the Great Spirit."

_No time left for waiting._ Gaara disposed the closest enemy first, which then made the others realised his presence. Two ninjas proceeded to fight Gaara, but Kinon intervened and ordered them to continue with the ritual.

Gaara looked at the approaching Kinon, who had a calm expression.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Should you be fighting? You shouldn't even be standing from the treatment given by Rikuto and his men."

"Stop this, Kinon. Let her go." Gaara said. The situation for him wasn't good, for what Kinon had said was true. He could still feel some of the drug effects in his system. He regretted now of not telling Sakura. There was also the other disadvantage of him having only about half as much sand as he would normally carry.

"Why do you care so much for a stranger?" Kinon said, as he drew out a long sword. "Ninpo – Lightning Dragon Sword Dance!"

The long sword turned into a bright silver dragon, and snaked to strike the sand ninja. Gaara blocked with his sand, but the silver creature was powerful and almost broke through the barrier. Gaara fell backwards from the blow. Parts of the sand that the dragon hit melted into glass.

"Your judge of distance is a little bit off, don't you think?" Kinon jeered.

Gaara regained his stance just as Kinon attacked again with his fluid lightning dragon-sword. Gaara managed to avoid the dragon and attacked with a stream of his sand. But Kinon was skilled enough to dodge it, and his dragon landed successful hit on his side. Again the red-haired sand-nin fell back, his sand armour turned to glass and crumbled where it was hit. Gaara then realised that he couldn't create more sand from his surroundings.

"I gathered that you realised you cannot make more sand and so some of your deadly techniques thanks to these special stone walls. They were made to seal in monsters." Kinon said. "Give up, Gaara. Before I'm really forced to kill you."

With only half the amount of sand left, Gaara knew that it was crucial he succeeds in taking down his opponent in the next move. He formulated that his opponent was only able to control the sword skilfully with his right arm. The dragon-sword was also slightly slower in response when Gaara change direction. Kinon attacked again, Gaara waited until the last minute to move. He body flickered upwards and launched himself at Kinon using the wall behind him, attacking with his sand like tendrils as he dived. As expected, the ninja sidestepped and controlled the sword to intercept Gaara from behind. Gaara twisted his body in midair and using his remaining sand from his armour, he shot a spray of highly charged chakra sand shurikens at Kinon. The sword was quickly used to block the attack; and when it did, Gaara - now on the ground, used his sand that missed Kinon in the first attack to catch him from behind. Kinon realised it and quickly dodged the attack, but the sand still caught him by his right wrist.

"Sabaku-kyu!" Gaara clenched his fist and the sand crushed Kinon's wrist together with the hilt of the sword. Gaara immediately then sent another strike to his right leg.

Kinon screamed in pain and collapsed, the sword's dragon disappeared as the hilt was crushed to pieces. The blade fell to the floor with a clang. Gaara moved towards the man, ready to strike. But the man cried and begged for mercy.

_Could this be the man Miharu loved?_

Gaara retracted his sand; somehow he was unable to kill him.

He quickly stepped pass Kinon who was still writhing in pain on the floor, towards the altar where the two of the ninjas were channelling chakra to it. Rikuto was creating hand seals and chanted words from an old book:

_Here sleeps the great spirit of Aosagibi, The Night Heron that shines of blue fire. And sleep it will, until its sorrow abides from the light and when the world is deemed whole again. Awake now, O Great Spirit. For the world is again full of darkness!_

Miharu had her face turned to him, and was watching him from the altar helplessly. Their eyes connected for a moment, then she screamed a warning.

Too late.

Gaara felt a pain in his right side. He looked down, where the pointed edge of the dragon blade protruded from under his right ribcage. Behind, Kinon was on his stomach, in his left hand held the other end of the blade that was in Gaara.

"I won't… lose." Kinon said, chuckling at his pending victory and ignoring the dripping blood and pain of his own wounds. He gripped the blade tighter and twisted it further into the Kazekage, more blooding flowed out of his hand and down his arm.

Gaara fell to his knees, his ears ringing from the pain. He looked up at Miharu, whose wide eyes were filled with tears as her lips move to form something he couldn't hear. But he could read what it was.

_Why?_

A strange humming sound began to resonate in the chamber. It grew louder and louder. Miharu closed her eyes, as she was engulfed in the brightening light from the altar.

The light became even more intense until it was blinding that none could keep their eyes open. After a few moments, the light faded and the humming ceased. The chamber was eerily quiet again.

**--**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger. I've find it hard to write the action scenes… **

**I will try and put the next chapter up quickly. But real life is a bitch. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**By the way, the reason I chose the name Akira was in homage to the voice actor for Gaara in the anime series, Akira Ishida.**


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5: The Seer

Chapter 5: The Seer

"Did it work?" one of the ninja asked. The other ninja looked at Miharu who was still lying on the altar.

"Is she dead?" Kinon hoarsely called out, letting go of the blade. Before the ninja could reply, Miharu suddenly sat up in an unnatural way. They saw her eyes were glowing azure, her body seemed like it was engulfed in a bluish flame that resembled pure chakra, the flame around the arms were the shape of heron wings. The ropes bound around her disintegrated into ash.

"Who has awoken Aosagibi the Seer?" Miharu said in an ethereal voice.

Kinon smiled, stood up, and staggered forward, cradling his bloody hands together – or hand, since his crushed left one looked like a lump of blood and flesh with bits of bone. "I who represent the rebellion group of the Lightning Country. We are the ones that has set you free, Great Aosagibi."

The spirit turned to look at Kinon. "And what is it that you want from the Aosagibi?"

"All we ask is for your assistance for victory over our enemy in Land of the Lighting, as reward for freeing you. We wish you to vanquish the Raikage."

The spirit laughed.

"Arrogant fools. Freeing me? What do you know about the Great Aosagibi? I had instructed the Raikage to have me sealed, for I did not wish to walk upon this earth that is so full of imperfection! And now, I awoken to find the world as it was before!"

Kinon was taken aback, and stared wide-eyed at the spirit receding in Miharu. Apparently he didn't do his research too well and missed out on one crucial spot. Aosagibi examined her -Miharu's- hands, "I see, you have used the Sealers' daughter. A man should never force a woman to do anything she doesn't want… didn't anyone teach you that?"

"It- it was the- the only way to get in here…" Rikuto said. Aosagibi walked over to that ninja, and placed a forefinger on his forehead.

"And what happened to the Sealers? Ah, I can see it in your mind. How horrible their deaths were, just to get to me."

Rikuto trembled in fear. The spirit continued. "Do you know why I asked to be sealed?"

Rikuto shook his head quickly, still trembling.

"Because I saw what it was to come of my beloved Land of the Lightning, the place where I came to being. I had wanted to cleanse the land. But… the sacrifice was too much. I could not choose rebirth, so I chose hope that justice prevails instead."

"T-that's what we want, justice upon this earth." Rikuto uttered. "And rebirth if that is the only way."

"I can see the truth in your mind. You do not want rebirth, only self-gain. Justice? Well then, justice shall be dealt with here. I am the Seer, and have seen your death. It is now." With that, the spirit shot out a blue flame towards the ninja with her finger. Rikuto screamed briefly as he rapidly was engulfed in the strange translucent blue flame. There was nothing left of the man save for a bit of his ashes.

The others gasped in fear and started to flee, but the Blue Heron shot down every one of them with the same flame. They turned to ash before their bodies could even hit the ground.

Kinon shook with fear. All he could do was stare at the spirit as it approached.

"You. So wicked are you who wish death upon others to achieved your own dreams. You shall share the same fate as them." And Kinon let out a high pitch wail and begged for mercy. Aosagibi listened, and then replied "That was one thing that you did not show to those people you tortured and killed. How twisted you are to turn the heart of the Sealers' daughter to help you… you didn't know her feelings for you. Had she not her true self from you… what would you have done then?"

Kinon started, but could not speak as he knew that he would have done her the same as he did to her parents. "Know then, your sins." The Spirit said, as he burned to ashes.

The Seer now turned to Gaara.

"I smell Shukaku on you. That terrible demon monster." Aosagibi said.

"You are right. I was once the host of Shukaku. But it is gone now." Gaara replied. He was afraid, but was strangely calm at the same time. Was it because death was approaching?

Aosagibi, or rather- Miharu- gave a sad smiled. "All bearers of the Shukaku have met with nothing but pain, darkness, and death."

Gaara closed his eyes. This was it, he thought.

But nothing happened, and Gaara looked up, slightly confused. The Aosagibi stood there, seemingly struggling in its new body.

"No. No more." It was Miharu's own voice he heard.

The ethereal voice then returned. "Long ago when I still roam this realm there was nothing but war and hatred, and all I could foresee was more pain and sorrow." Aosagibi took a deep breath, as if it was taking in the world around it. "But there is hope still for you mortals."

Aosagibi moved to the altar. "Return me to dormancy if you do not wish for me cleanse this earth." Gaara drew out the blade from his body, biting down on his lips to stop himself from screaming. He then staggered towards the altar.

The spirit sat there, in Miharu's body. She looked so beautiful somehow. "She grows weak. No mortal should have become my host. But it is she who was filled with hate… she who wanted revenge… it she worth saving?"

"She had sinned like any mortals put here." Gaara replied. "But I will try to save her. Everyone deserves to be saved."

Her hand reached out and cupped his jaw line. The flame did not harm him.

"The world is changing with people like you, those who dare to change their paths. I have seen your future. You are tired, but you shall go on." She said. "And I shall let you try to save this mortal woman. Channel your chakra into this altar. Make haste and she might live."

It took nearly all of Gaara's chakra to complete the transfer. He fell to the ground in exhaustion by the altar. Miharu lay atop the altar motionless, the blue glow faded from her. He called her name, but there was no answer.

He pulled himself up the altar enough to reach Miharu and found that she was not breathing. Her body was deathly pale.

Something in Gaara could not bear it anymore and his face contorted with emotions, trying hard not to scream in anger. He had promised to protect her. Tears started to form in his eyes. He was too late.

But suddenly, Miharu coughed, and struggled to breathe again. Gaara was surprised and relieved at the same time, and he called her name again. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Miharu lifted a hand and gently touched his forehead near her, sweeping past his tattoo above his left eye. Gaara for a moment wondered if it meant something or if she action was just a coincidence.

"Ka..ze..kage…sa…ma…" She managed to whisper, but then lapsed back into unconsciousness. Gaara quickly felt for her pulse, it was weak. And her body was heating up really fast. "Hold on." He whispered, carrying her off the altar.

He slowly staggered along the tunnel, leaving a large trail of his blood behind. He carried Miharu on his back, and Gaara could feel her body getter warmer and warmer. He swore at himself for being so weak at this crucial moment. His feet were like lead as he dragged them and yet trying stay on them. Reaching the entrance seemed to take forever. Gaara smeared Miharu's blood on the door and it opened immediately. Above the entrance, Gaara could see the three worried Konoha ninjas waiting for him. They had already defeated the defences outside but could not penetrate the barrier.

Gaara climbed up the stairs to reach the outside, and fell to his knees on the last step. The trio immediately helped him. "Help her first." Gaara ordered.

Sakura and Kakashi immediately tend to the apothecary, while Kiba dragged Gaara onto a patch of grass and gave first-aid.

"Man, that's a bad one." Kiba said as he tried to stop the bleeding from the stab wound.

Gaara ignored Kiba, looking over to Miharu. "How is she?"

"I've done the best I could, but we need to get her to a hospital fast. She's burning up. I'm not sure what is going on." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and promptly picked Miharu up. "Kiba and Akamaru can reach Konoha in half the time we can." He put her atop of Akamaru with Kiba. They were gone in a split second.

"It will be alright, Gaara." Kakashi tried to reassure the Kazekage. "She'll make it. Worry about yourself first..."

Kakashi's word seemed to have drowned in Gaara's ears, as he sensed himself drifting into that darkness again, wondering if the outcome was the best he could had done. He tired to fight the darkness, but he knew he was going to have to yield.

He could hear Sakura's and Kakashi's voice calling out to him. It sounded strangely distant.

All was quiet.

Too quiet. And dark.

"_Kazekage eh"? Came a sinister voice that Gaara knew so well, breaking the silence. Two yellow eyes peered out of the darkness._

"_You can't even save a girl." The Shukaku taunted. In its hand, the demon held a bloodied heart. It was still beating. It squeezed the heart, and somehow Gaara felt his own heart hurt as it was being crushed._

"_She will break you heart, just like I am doing now." The tanuki-like demon said._

_Gaara screamed. The pain felt real._

Gaara woke up with a start, his heart beating fast. He found himself tucked in an infirmary bed. At the foot of the bed, sat his eldest sister. Standing beside her was his elder brother and Haruno Sakura.

"Morning. I hope you slept well." Temari said.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. You are lucky to still be alive because Sakura was there. You had loss a lot of blood, even if that stab wound you got didn't hit any vital organs."

Gaara struggled to sit up, which they protested. But Gaara wouldn't listen, even though he wasn't making much progress on his own (well, what did he expect when he ran out of chakra??). Eventually, with their help, he sat up in his bed.

"Miharu… Is she okay?"

Sakura smiled. "She is fine. We were able to treat her. She is resting peacefully in the next room. Though we don't know if she is going to wake up soon."

"Let me see her."

Just then, a blond man walked in.

"Gaara! You are finally awake! You were already unconscious by the time you reached Konoha and so I couldn't even talk to you. Man, I wished I was there to help you out, but I was on another mission. How are you feeling?" he boomed.

Gaara wished the man would be a little bit quieter especially in a hospital.

"I'm fine, Naruto. But I want to see Miharu to make sure she is."

Uzumaki Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Sakura, I think we'd better bring a wheelchair!"

As Sakura and Naruto exited to find a wheelchair, and Temari took the opportunity to hug her youngest brother. Gaara seemed unprepared for this kind display of affection from her, though their relationship had grown so much over the years.

"What were you thinking?" She said in a tone of worry mixed with anger and fear.

"Sorry." Gaara said in his usual neutral tone. He looked at his older brother, "I'm sorry."

Kankuro smiled. " Don't sweat it, little brother. She's just getting quite sentimental in her old age." He joked, which earned him a scowl from Temari.

Gaara sat beside a sleeping Miharu. She looked peaceful.

"There is something I need to tell you. Something strange has happened to her, and I think it will be permanent." Sakura said, standing by his side. "It was the reason she was burning up. Hinata had detected with her byakugan that her chakra has changed. I don't know what it'll mean for her in the future…"

Gaara decided that he wanted to stay with her. Sakura agreed for the Kazekage to do so. Naruto and Sakura had left to give him some time to himself with her. Gaara looked at the apothecary.

"I'll be here when you wake." Gaara said softly to her. Miharu slept on.

Two days have passed. And still Miharu slept. By this time Sakura had resigned to have Gaara's bed in the same room so that he wouldn't have to be wheelchaired between rooms.

Later as nightfall came, Kankuro sat with Gaara, looking over at Miharu. "You had to, didn't you? Going so far for her."

"I couldn't let her suffer that fate…" Gaara trailed off. "I know how it was like, to feel hunted all your life."

"Is that the only reason?" Kankuro questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Gaara looked his sister in puzzlement. "There is something else, is there?" Kankuro pried.

Gaara avoided his brother's eyes.

"So, do you love her?" Kankuro immediately enquired.

Gaara looked at his brother in wide-eyed confusion "Love?" His heart seemed to beat faster at this suggestion.

"I'll go get you water for your medication." Kankuro said, smirking, and left the room for Gaara to ponder.

_Love?_

Gaara had over the years learn for love. The love of his existence, love of people in the village, love of his siblings who stuck with him even in his worst of times. But, this feeling is not a love he had experienced before. This feeling of selfishness within his body like an age-old desire, yet coupled with the want of protecting her…

Gaara thought he saw Miharu glowed in a faint azure light for a fraction of a moment. He hurried over to her side and saw her opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said weakly. Gaara could not think of anything else but returned the same greeting.

"You don't look so good." She commented.

"You should take a look at yourself now." Gaara replied.

She responded with a small smile.

She looked up at the clear night sky from the window, hundreds of brilliant stars twinkled down.

"It's a beautiful night. Isn't it?"

Gaara gazed at the sky. "Yes it is."

Then, he noticed the tears that started to form in her eyes. Miharu tried to turn away to not let him see her face, but Gaara turned her face back to him with a hand; at the same time he wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"You don't have to act so strong."

Miharu's lips trembled, looking at his injuries. "I'm sorry." She said, as she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Gaara sat rigidly, invisible strings were tugging at his heart, and he put his arms around her awkwardly, pulling her up to his chest. She didn't protest and allowed him to hold her as she wept. "It's alright." He managed to say. She put her arms around him in turn, holding him closer and soaking the front of his shirt.

"No, it's not." She sobbed.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kankuro at the opened door. Kankuro stopped before coming in, and then walked away quietly.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry this is soooo sappy!**


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6: Resolution

Chapter 6: Resolution

"How is she?" Gaara asked Sakura. Gaara had been moved back into his room ever since Miharu awoke two days ago. The Konoha medics had tried to make sense out of Miharu's condition, or lack of. She was still weak, but nothing seemed to be wrong with her. From what they were able to understand, her chakra was altered since the brief inhabitation of Aosagibi. By the looks of it, only one element was affected – and that was obviously the fire element. But as Miharu was not trained a ninja, chakra control is something she was not taught formally. She has however a little knowledge of it as she was taught by her parents. She had tried to appear brave and taking it in her stride, but Gaara could see underneath she was frighten, as her future was now even more complicated. In truth, no one knew exactly what her condition would mean.

"She seems fine physically," Sakura informed the Kazekage. "She just doesn't want to talk about what had happened to her. She's taking it quite hard."

"Where is she now?"

"In the hospital gardens."

Gaara went to the gardens on his crutches with his attendant. He spotted Miharu by the river, still in her hospital robe. Her attendant stood nearby, watching. Gaara told his attendant to wait there and went over to Miharu. He then waved her attended to leave them for a bit. The attendant bowed and did as he was told.

He stood next to her, but she didn't turn to greet him. She just continued to watch the clear water of the river below.

"Sakura said that you could leave the hospital by tomorrow." Gaara said.

"I know." She replied.

There was silence save for the wind blowing gently, rustling the cherry trees that were in full blossom for that time of year.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Some." Miharu replied. "It's a little hazy… when Aosagibi was within me."

"Kazekage-sama." Miharu said quietly. "Why did you save me? I was there, even when the Seer took over me… I knew she didn't want me to live, for what I've done…"

"Because, you deserve a second chance."

"To do what?" Miharu said angrily. "To have more people killed? To become like you? Yes, I saw what Aosagibi saw in you… this… monster. You can't forgive yourself, how could I?"

Gaara raised a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, sweeping away his arm. But Gaara refused to move away, ignoring the people nearby who stared at the two. She finally broke down. "You should have let me die…" she sobbed as she pounded her fists against his chest in frustration. Gaara found himself holding her once again as she broke down in his arms. He could feel a lump in his throat forming. He understood her pain so much he felt the hurt too.

"Dying would be easy," Gaara told her. "And it wouldn't have helped anyone." He knew that those words were what he had thought of for himself as well. "I know what it's like."

Suddenly, she pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "I remember. From Aosagibi…" She said, barely a whisper. " It's those yellow eyes, isn't it?"

Gaara nodded.

"Tell me."

And so he did. All the sins he had committed, all the hurt and battles he had for being the vessel of that One-tailed demon, and how all that changed by a boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Miharu smiled briefly, saying that she would not have believed it for the Naruto she'd met seemed to be too carefree.

They sat under the only white-blossomed cherry tree, away from prying eyes, amongst the many pink ones in the garden for some time. Miharu sat there quietly, holding on to the red haired man who was trying his best to comfort her despite his lack of charisma.

"I was so naïve." Miharu muttered. "I was taught to be kind and help those in need… but all I could think was how lonely I was, having no real friends because I move around a lot and had to hide, that I've failed to see that my family have made so much difference to those we came across."

She let go of the Kazekage, her expression that of one determined. She turned to him.

"Thanks to you, I see that now. And I know what I need to do."

"Good." Gaara said. "Now let's get inside, before Sakura sends more medics to look for us."

"Wait." She said. "You didn't finish your story."

"How…?"

"The herbs prepared for you daily in Suna by Yuri. It doesn't take much skill to know what they are for. Doesn't make sense, if you can't sleep then you shouldn't have been prescribed those medicine for sleep."

Gaara turned away from her. "You're right, the Shukaku is no longer in me… it was extracted from my body three years ago. And for a time I was dead."

He told her then how he was brought back by a great kunoichi and ever since, sleeping was something alien to him. He knew that his life story was overly concise and he told it in such a detached feeling that Miharu did not pressed on further. And he was grateful she didn't. Even so, he felt like some invisible weight had lifted from his shoulders.

The next day, Miharu with Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi, went back to the shrine in Grass Country. Kakashi performed a jutsu. "This seal, should it be broken will let Konoha and Suna know if anyone were to try and open this shrine again."

With that, they left for Konohagakure again. Back at the village, they reported their findings to Tsunade. As for Miharu, as far as the Land of the Lightning is concerned, she was dead. The Hokage was pleased that everything was settled, and now Gaara could make plans to return to Sunagakure. The Kazekage extended his invitation to Miharu to return with him, but she declined, citing that it would be difficult to face the people of Suna after what had happened. She also told him what she had planned to do next, that is to continue to roam the world, to learn more and helping out as the apothecary that she was taught to be. But this time, she was her own person at last.

They stood by the gate of Konohagakure.

"Take care of yourself, Miharu." Sakura. "And come back to visit us once in a while. You'll need to teach me some new techniques in herbal medicine."

"Likewise." Miharu replied with a smile.

"Remember what I told you about your chakra… keep practicing those exercises." Hinata said.

Temari gave her a tessen (metal fan). "Take this. It may come in handy, since all your gear is still in Suna. You'll have to come get them some time and visit us as well!"

Miharu thanked her and promised that she would. She opened the fan. Inside, there was the crest of Sunagakure.

She now turned to Gaara. "I… am forever in your debt for all that you've done. And I hope one day I will be able to somehow repay you…" She managed to say.

"Live. That is repayment enough." Gaara replied. "The world needs people like you. You will make a difference, and your parents would have been proud."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." She said. She came closer to him and embraced him. Everyone was a little surprised at the public display. But then they grinned, perhaps at the revelation that the stoic leader had finally shown his softer side to someone. For a moment Gaara felt unease by this action, but then hugged the apothecary back.

"Goodbye, Kazekage-sama." Miharu whispered into his ear.

Everyone waved goodbye as the apothecary walked away. Everyone but Gaara, that is. Inside, he felt turbulent. The further away she was the more chaotic was his heart. He was the only person still standing at the gate while the rest of Konohagakure returned back into the village. Miharu was already out of view. Slowly, he began to turn away. He didn't know when again he would meet her, and that uncertainty gave him a sinking feeling. At that thought, he remembered another someone: his first pupil, Matsuri. How she followed him around loyally along with those groupies. But last year, the girl Chuunin kunoichi was severely wounded in a battle. And had she requested to see him.

It was still clear in his mind. Doctors have said that she wouldn't last the night. He remember sitting beside her broken body. There in the quite hospital room, she confessed her love for him over the years, and asked that if she could kiss him before she dies. Gaara complied, and so briefly their lips met. It was his first kiss, and so was hers. Gaara wanted to feel something more for her, for she was one of the first few people who accepted him for what he was, but failed. She then died shortly after, at the age of fifteen. She had seemed content when she was finally gone, and Gaara wondered if what he was feeling for Miharu now was anything like what Matsuri had felt for him. And if Miharu was feeling the same as he did for Matsuri, that is to say, nothing more than friendship.

"Time to go." Temari said.

Gaara nodded to his sister. The Sabaku siblings said their thanks and goodbyes to the Konoha ninjas and headed homewards.

**Authors note:**

**I know, it's quite short this chapter. I've rewritten it many times to make it less tedious to read and hopefully it does! Thanks for reading and giving the reviews (you know who you are!) and watch for the next chapter (and the beginning of the second arc)… I'm having computer problems :(**** so it might take a while, but it will be up! **

**Meanwhile, if you are bored, have a look at some anime music videos I've made for Naruto Shippudden (Rescue Gaara Arc) at You Tube under the name TzemTzem:**


	7. Arc Two Prologue

Prologue: The calm after the storm

"Hold." Gaara ordered. Everyone in his company turned to look at the red-haired man. "The town Shomei is not far from our current position. Let's divert there to see if the medical team requires additional assistance."

The sand nins acknowledged their leader's order and set out towards the small town of Shomei, where a recent tornado had struck four days ago. The Daimyo of the region had requested a mission from Suna for immediate assistance medically, also to support and protect the town from opportunistic bandits known in the area. Gaara had responded accordingly, and had sent a large medical group as well as defenders to the town. Now, Gaara and his entourage were heading towards ally village Konohagakure for the biannual Chuunin Exams. News was that six of their genins had entered the final round of the exams. But Gaara figured that a half-day late arrival at most would not be a problem if it meant making sure that victims of the natural disaster were taken care of.

The Kazekage and his team arrived in Shomei, and found that the town was hit much worse than he had expected. Even so, he could see that repairs had begun to some of the village structures. In the desert, the sun could get very harsh, and shelters were very much needed. Gaara approached one of his subordinates from the relief team and asked for Jinrou, who was in charge of the operation. The Sand-nin saluted the Kazekage and indicated the location of the main village hall, which was turned into a make-shift hospital, and where Jinrou was.

The village hall was probably the most intact building left from the aftermath of the tornado. At least, it still has its four walls, and half of the roof. Damages were patched up with tarpaulin sheets and sacks of sand. Jinrou could be seen at the entrance of the hall, coordinating his team of medics. He was very much surprised to see the arrival of the Kazekage.

"I see things are very much under control, given the circumstances." said Gaara, after greetings were exchanged. "We in Suna were getting worried since your report hasn't come in at the expected time."

"I'm really sorry about that." Jinrou replied guiltily. "I had in fact just sent the report to Suna. We were overwhelmed as we had underestimated the damage. Moreover, we had a bit of trouble last night."

Jinrou reported that there was a raid last night from the bandits in the area. They knew that Suna-nins were in the village, but were still brave enough to test out the relief team's strength, knowing that the team would be quite preoccupied with rescuing the villagers. The consequence was nearly all the medicine, especially painkillers and anti-inflammatory medicines, were destroyed. Two genin medics were injured as well as a villager who tried to fight off the bandits. The bandits however, got away with little loot, and at least five members of their raiding party was killed by Suna-nins. That, Jinrou reflect, would make them think twice again from attacking this village. But with the precious cargo lost, things were dire for them, and Jinrou was about to send a message to Sunagakure when something unexpected happened.

"Luckily for us then, an apothecary showed up." Jinrou said. "and strangely, we didn't sense this person until he was very close to the village." Gaara perked. This was indeed strange, as making little or no trace of oneself was something a ninja would do.

"He was passing through the village, and supplied us with an alternative medicine that worked really well in place of the medicine we lost. He had enough to get us by for at least two days. And all he asked in return was for some water and lodging for the night. He left the village at dawn."

"What was his name?" Gaara asked.

"He said it was Akira."

**Author's note:**

**Hi! So here is a teaser for the next arc. Sorry that it's been taking so long to write something. My computer is still in repair, and I have so much work to do lately… but at least that means I have some time to think about my story for the next chapter. So stay tuned!**

**NB: I had originally had meant the disaster to be an earthquake, but with the recent news about China's earthquake, I had decided to change it. I have a friend who is visiting Chengdu and was relieved that she was safe. And since Shomei was supposed to be in the Wind Country, tornados should be more appropriate (?).**


	8. Arc 2 Chapter 1: A Meeting at the Oasis

**Author's Note:**

**Yippee! Got my computer back, and I've finally finished the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it and feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Meeting at the Oasis

Gaara stripped off his clothes and looked up, an old familiar excitement overcoming his senses. The full moon hung brightly in the clear sky, reflecting a near mirror image of itself over the calm water of the oasis.

The Chuunin Exams were fully underway as of today. For the first time in many years, Sunakagure was the host of this biannual event. It was one of the most important time in the ninja world: for not only was it the only official exams to promote genin level ninjas to chuunin level, it also worked as a channel to show off each countries' strength by competing their genin-level ninjas. With this reason, comes the interested parties who would be looking to hire a village's services. Mainly daimyos and rich companies would attend this event, and so for a while the host village (which in most times being Konohagakure – the most powerful ninja village of all) not only be acknowledged as being capable of hosting, but would benefit from the business it could make. During the Chuunin Exams, much commercial exchange also happened due to the presence of so many of the countries' riches, giving the entire Sunakagure a festival-like atmosphere.

Now that the Chuunin Exams have started (after so many weeks of preparation) and that everything seemed to have gone to plan, Gaara was able to have some time on his own. But with the hectic state the village is in, he could not get the peace he wanted. He needed to get away for a while.

"Don't let anyone know where I've gone." He had instructed his personal assistant. "Not even my siblings. Unless, of course, if it's a matter of life and death. But that is HIGHLY unlikely." He knew that his siblings, Kankurou and Temari would not have been thrilled if they knew he had gone out of the village.

There are two Oasis in the area controlled by Sunakagure. One was where the village had built around it, and depended on it for water. The second, smaller Oasis, called Tsuki, was at the edge of Suna's sovereignty. It was used for more leisure activity, like fishing and bathing. Some land around the area was also used for farming, of course. But in the middle of the night, Gaara's interested wasn't on the agricultural side, but a dip in the cool waters of the oasis.

He stepped into the edge of the water, ankle deep. It was cold, as it the season was nearly winter, but Gaara savoured the slight stinging feeling on his skin that the chilly water made. He waded in deeper into the water, and then disappeared beneath the surface of the water. The water was calm again. Underwater, Gaara could still see the bright moon. How beautiful it was, yet he scorned it for making his blood hot and heart pump. It was a curse from the demon that he had inside him before, he believed: A residual evil that refused to leave him.

As he surfaced, a couple of meters away from the shore, breaking the surface's temporarily sereneness, he thought he caught a glimpse of a shadow near some desert primrose bushes by the shore. Gaara called out, "Someone there? Show yourself."

The only answer he got was a figure, no doubt realised that it had been discovered, quickly retreating from the shore.

"I said show yourself!" Gaara shouted as he raised the earth ahead of the intruder, blocking its escape. Gaara quickly got up to land and gave chase. It was not long till he got to where the intruder was, but could not locate him. The place was dark as the moonlight filtered through the palm fronds, the primrose giving off its sweet smell thus hindering his senses. The intruder must be hiding somewhere.

A sudden rustle behind Gaara and the figure, clad in a brown cloak, sprinted from one of the desert bushes and head of the shore. Gaara quickly turned and intercepted the figure, grabbing it by the left arm. The figure turned, a weapon in the other hand, about to strike Gaara. But the red-haired man was faster, and got hold of the intruder's wrist. The intruder struggled, and kicked him in the shin. Gaara ignored the pain and pinned him to the ground, straddling the intruder. The hood of the cloak fell from the intruder's head as it hit the ground, revealing a face Gaara had seen before. The Kazekage felt his heart leaped and was temporarily lost for words.

"Miharu." Gaara breathed finally, his celadon eyes locking in with her umber ones.

"Hi." Miharu replied rather sheepishly. "Sorry… I … didn't know anyone was here… I didn't know, until I saw you. " She let go of the weapon she was holding. Gaara realised it was the metal fan Temari gave her.

"Why did you run?" The Kazekage demanded.

Miharu was silent, her face blushing furiously. He then knew why.

His soaking wet skin was glistening in the moonlight. He was naked.

Gaara wasn't the type to be shy about exposure. In fact, he didn't give a damn about what people thought of him during most of his childhood. But ever since he decided to change and become the Kazekage, he realised his selfish actions could sometimes affect his bond with another negatively. This, he concluded, would be one of them. Even so, Gaara found himself wondering what was Miharu's opinion about his body.

Miharu sat on the sand, her back facing the redhead as he dressed.

"It's been a long time, Kazekage-sama. I'm happy to see you well." She called over her shoulder, carefully not looking at the man behind her putting on his trousers. "How long has it been?"

"Three years." Came the reply.

"That long huh."

"So what brings you back to Suna?" He said, pulling his black shirt over himself. Gaara remembered the first time he laid eyes on her, thinking that she was a boy. Now, she seemed even more tomboyish. Underneath her heavy long cloak, she wore dark blue cotton spun samue similar to a monk's and waraji sandals. A tanto knife and her metal fan were tucked into her sash around the waist. Her hair was tied up in a knot. She also carried a large backpack, which on it strapped her bow. She could definitely pass as a young male if she also disguised her voice.

"Besides a visit? Business." She pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack. It looked like a letter. "And this."

They sat by the fire that Miharu built. Gaara was surprised to say the least when Miharu showed him a jutsu she learned to make fires. It was a simple enough jutsu that genins could learn depending on their affinity to the fire element, but her fire was not the usual type- it glowed blue in the night, like the Aosagibi's fire. Gaara felt somewhat sad at this, for he had failed to save her from Aosagibi and it nearly cost her life. Now, it was clear that her chakra signature was altered so that her fire element was like Aosagibi's. He remembered just how destructive the blue flame was, and wondered if her new ability was anything like that. Miharu however, seemed not to mind and reminded him that without his help, she would have been dead and destroyed Lightning Country in the process. She also confessed that creating small fires like that was just about how much she could do with her chakra.

Gaara opened the letter she produced earlier and read it.

"It's a letter from Banryu, a trader from the Land of Lightning that I've recently been in contact with. He told me that he knows the whereabouts of Hiroto, the son of Hane Nasuko, one of the people that I've…" She paused, her lips quivered slightly before she said that dreaded word. "Betrayed."

She turned her eyes away from the fire and looked up at the sky. "I supposed I should explain. You see, since I left Konoha, not only did I go about lending my services to people, I also tried to trace the families of those whom I gave up to Kinon's people. I've managed to find three of them of the four surviving. And as expected, they hated me. They said that they were looking for the person who ratted out their kin, and didn't expected it to be a Teshio. They wouldn't kill me, because they have sworn to never physically hurt anyone from that clan, the Teshio clan was that honoured." Gaara could see the tears falling down her cheeks, as she continued. "They wouldn't kill me, nor would they ever forgive me."

Gaara was silent for a while, for he knew how it felt. He thought of the people he had killed, just so that he could live. He used to not care who he murdered, whose life robbed another of a precious bond. He often thought of that horrible night that actually made him tipped over the edge of sanity, of murdering his own uncle whom he had cared for.

"So this Hiroto, is another that you wished to contact." Gaara said.

Miharu nodded. "I have to try still, he is the last on my list. He is quite elusive. But I'm too stubborn to let it go." She said with a smile.

She finally looked into his eyes. "Banryu, as you may have noticed from the letter, only knows me as Akira. If he knew who I really was, he may not help me. I think none of the people in the apothecary business would. So many of them knew my parents, and what happened to them."

Gaara nodded. He couldn't help also noting other factors such as travelling alone as a young female (non-shinobi) was dangerous. There was also that risk of the rebels from Lightning Country was still looking for her. She was held responsible for many of their comrades' death, after all. He knew that Miharu decided to be Akira again knowing of those issues as well, she just didn't mentioned them.

Miharu quickly changed the subject "Enough about me, how about you?"

Gaara couldn't think of a reply other than "fine." What can he say? He is still the Kazekage and thus busy with that job.

She looked at him closely, which made Gaara instinctively pull his head back a little. He could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Haven't been sleeping have you? Still taking those herbs from Yui-basama?" She said, scrutinizing his eyes.

"Occasionally." Gaara answered. He took those supposed sleeping medication, but could only make him sleep for half an hour at most. He would always then be jolted out of sleep by a nightmare that was so lucid he would be on edge for the rest of the day. He even tried his Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (feigning sleep technique) and that resulted in worse terrorising dreams. So he preferred not to sleep, and put himself in a meditative state like what he used to do when had the Shukaku in him instead.

"Would you like me to help? You have done so much for me, I feel like I should do something for you."

A tempting offer, Gaara thought. No matter how much he had tried, he knew that his tired state of mind could do with real sleep. So, he agreed.

Miharu swept Gaara's damp red hair away his forehead, and gazed at his tattoo just above his left brow. "Love," She read the red tattoo etched into his skin. "Three years that I've roamed, and I've seen so little of it. But it's people like you that make me have hope that I could change, and change the people I've come to know. This tattoo suits you."

Gaara couldn't help to notice the irony. Maybe some day, he would tell her the truth of his tattoo. For now, her fingers touched his head was making him feel something that he had felt some three years ago. His heart was fluttering, yet he felt safe and calm… he wish he understood this feeling.

They continue to talk into the wee hours of the morning, about the people Miharu had met on her journeys and other interesting happenings during her three year experience. Gaara on the other hand, told her of Sunagakure's development and of his people, and those she knew in the village. Soon they decided to head back to Suna, and for the first time, they noticed their height differences.

"You've grown!" Miharu said cheekily. It was true. Gaara was a good four inches taller over the years, making him half a head taller than Miharu. Gaara gave a lopsided smile, earning him a grin from her in return.

They walked leisurely towards the village as the red sun started to rise from the dusty horizon.


	9. Arc 2 Chapter 2: Lucidity

Arc 2 Chapter 2: Lucidity

The days were gruelling for the young genins. Some passed the first written exams, but the second exams that were five days long had significant numbers of dropouts. Temari was off her feet in duty, so was Kankurou, as he entered his first batch of genins into the exams. Gaara himself hardly had time to talk to them other than official things. And with the potential physical harm after the first round of exam brings, the medicinal market (what the east of the village had temporarily become) was in full swing in trade. Gaara found fascination with all the haggling that was being underway in that quarter of the village, and even more so when a certain individual shows up. Gaara had agreed to keep her identity secret for now, and she had avoided those she had known from before in case they recognised her. With everyone so busy, it was easy for one such as Miharu to go unnoticed. She continued to trade, whilst trying to obtain the information regarding Hiroto from Banryu.

"Entertaining the village representatives is hard work, but I think the Daimyos are harder." A familiar woman's voice came behind Gaara on the balcony of the examination building. Gaara turned to greet Haruno Sakura politely. The medic kunoichi from Konoha stood about five feet four inches, the same height as Miharu, Gaara thought. Her candy-pink hair was held back with her forehead protector band. She was in the village as Sensei to her own genin group, which were doing well in the exams. From Konoha, there were four other groups that had gotten into the second round. Sakura joined him by the balustrades and looked over where Gaara had a minute ago. Gaara glanced over the trade area now termed apothecary's quarter, relieved that Miharu/Akira had disappeared out of sight. He chanced a glance at Sakura, and figured that she was none the wiser that Miharu was in the village. "This is such a time when I don't envy you or Naruto." Sakura joked. Gaara gave his usual half-smile. Uzumaki Naruto was just made Hokage, and so Sakura had been trying her best to support her friend and advisor.

"Naruto will get the hang of it and soon will know how best to escape from the crowds like me." The Kazekage said monotonously. Sakura caught the subtle humour and smiled back, but she had to hold back her laughter when a voice came behind both of them. Gaara's expression soured, and gave Sakura a deadly stare as if saying 'don't you dare laugh or you'll really be sorry'. They both suppressed their true feelings and turned around to face old Lady Kotone, Atsuko's mother. Behind the old lady, silently stood the beautiful Atsuko. Ever since Gaara's noble act that saved both mother and daughter, they took every opportunity to express their gratitude towards him. (Well, he knew that Atsuko was coerced into it.) It was rather unnerving at times, and it took Gaara a lot of self-restraint to continue to be polite and accommodating, since they are the Tsuchikage's family. Gaara (and many others, no doubt) could see that there are hopes for something more between the two kage families. In fact, his ANBU forces informed him of the Tsuchikage's preliminary "discreet" discussion with the Elders of the Suna council of a possible alliance. Gaara wondered how it would be, if he agreed to that sort of alliance, and he would have to listen to Kotone his mother-in-law jabber on all day. Would she actually come to live with them then? No doubt that she would.

Kotone informed the Kazekage that his presence is needed downstairs with the other important people, all the while eyeing Sakura suspiciously. As Gaara began to leave the balcony, he caught a glimpse of the apothecary. He felt his heart ached and he didn't really understand why.

Gaara walked in the crowded streets.

It was the sixth day of the Chuunin Exams, and after the tough selection process, there were now a dozen teams that would be entering the final round of the exams to be taken place in one month's time. Having successfully conducted all the duties as Kazekage for the day, Gaara decided to slip away from the visiting VIPs and find Miharu. She had sent him a message about two hours ago about her promise of helping him with his insomnia. She found her at the public training grounds; just like that she said she would be in the message. Gaara watched discreetly behind the apothecary, who was busy honing her kyodo (archery). Miharu pulled fired a shot skilfully, and hit her target nearly dead centre. A corner of the red-haired man's mouth curled up into a lopsided smile, and he stepped into her view."Not bad." He said. Miharu smiled. "Care to give it a go?" She asked.

Gaara hadn't used a bow in years. He didn't need to. And he knew he wouldn't be too good at it. He grabbed the weapon from the dark haired girl dressed as a man. He poised himself at the line and fired a shot. It hit about a couple of inches left centre of the target.

"Not bad." Miharu mirrored his comment, smiling. Gaara decided to take another shot. "Try having your elbow like this." She came as the Kazekage drew his bow, and held his elbow to adjust his angle - he couldn't help noticing how close they were. Gaara swept aside his feelings and concentrated on the target. He let the arrow fly and it struck the target dead centre. Miharu grinned at the results and gave a little hop of excitement, but quickly stopped and changed her expression to a sombre one when she turned to look at the stoic man standing right beside her. Some things just don't change.

"Not bad." She said with a hint of mischief, and keeping up with her manly disguise dared a pat on his back. "Now shall we go somewhere for a cup of tea?"

Gaara nodded, but the look of surprise still etched on his face. No one had EVER patted Sabaku no Gaara on the back and lived.

He sat at the table tucked in a corner on the terrace of Chiru teashop. The day was pleasant, enabling customers to sit outside and the terrace area. No one in the teashop seemed to have taken special notice of the Kazekage and his company, as it was common for Gaara to take guests to the teashop and discuss some matters of state during this time. And he was sure that Chiru was a safe location to talk about his own affair. Miharu sat opposite him; scrutinizing the list of ingredients Gaara gave her. It was the list that Gaara had been asked to get from Yui regarding the herbs used in his medication.

"Quite a number of ingredients in here." Miharu commented as she sifted through the list. There were about seven different blends that Yui had prepared for him throughout the years and it seemed to Gaara that the medication was making him having more nightmares. "I can see that there are some common ingredients that was used in the first few blends that you said had somewhat worked for you… how long again did you say?"

"For about six months, and it gave me about a couple hours sleep each time I take it." Gaara replied.

"Well," Miharu said after some thought. "I think five of the ingredients could be the cause, but to find out what works for you and what is making you have nightmares is to try and test each of these ingredient on its own. I'll like to do so if you agree to."

The Kazekage considered this. "Fine." He replied. "But as you know, it must be done discreetly." Miharu nodded in agreement, picking up her skewered dango on a platter, and took a bite. "I have most of the ingredients already. When can we start?"

Gaara paused for a moment to think of the little free time he has. "How about tonight?" he asked.

--

"Okay, tell me how you feel." Miharu said.

"I feel just like I did five minutes ago." Gaara replied.

They sat on the sofas in the living area of the Kazekage's suite. Gaara, in his usual sleepwear of black trousers and cotton T-shirt, had just drunk Miharu's first concoction in her attempt to help him sleep. So far, there hasn't been any effect. Sneaking in Miharu was no easy feat, but Gaara managed to convince the staff working in his building that Akira was a trader and old friend, visiting and delivering some important goods for the Kazekage's approval (which was partly true, if you think about it). It was also lucky that none of those people who knew the apothecary three years ago was there that night.

"Let's wait a few more moments." Miharu suggested. "Close your eyes.

Gaara did what he was told. After a few moments of silence, he did feel a possible effect of the drug starting to kick in. His heartbeat slowed, despite his slight nervousness due to Miharu's presence. He also felt a floating feeling about him, like he was walking on air.

"Good." Miharu said. "I was getting worried since I actually gave you more than the usual dosage… as I would think that you would have built up some resistance to it by now. Now let's get to your bedroom."

Gaara's bedroom was large, immaculate and minimal. This bed was the largest Miharu has ever seen, and also the least used by the pristine condition it is in. The apothecary suggested that Gaara should lie down and so he did. Miharu had never seen anyone seemed so uncomfortable in her life. He was so rigid and unsure of himself as he lay on the bed, crinkling the sheets beneath him.

"What?" Gaara looked at her.

"Nothing," Miharu lied. "Just close your eyes and try to relax."

The red-haired man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head and relax; the drug making it easier for him to do so. But once he did, he felt his mind wander and saw the things he didn't want to. He opened his eyes again; and the feeling of sleepiness had left him.

"It's only been ten minutes," Miharu commented, sitting on the feet of the bed. She paused for a moment, and then added quietly, "It's those eyes, isn't it?" Gaara saw her shivered slightly as she said that. He nodded, remembering now that Miharu had seen it in his mind when she was merged with the Aosagibi.

"But, why?" Miharu questioned softly. "You told me that the demon was gone."

Gaara got up to a sitting position, facing her. "I wish I knew… it's like as if there is the demon's echo still in me… every time I sleep, it will come… I think it will never leave."

"Then, we just have to find a way to get rid of it." Miharu replied. She jumped off the bed and went to her bag in the living room, rummaging through her bag until she found the thing she was looking for. She returned to the bedroom with a small bottle in hand. Gaara inquired the item, in which she replied that it was a tincture of white nightshade berries used in many rituals in the River country. It was revered for it's potent power to induce lucid dreaming. This, she explained, that could be used as a way to confront the Shukaku in his dreams.

She put a few drops of the tincture into a small cup of water, and Gaara drank it. It tasted slightly sweet. Once again, Gaara was asked to lie down on his bed, this time however she held his hand in hers. "This is a powerful drug, and I'll need to monitor your pulse throughout."

Moments later, Gaara felt the drug took effect, covering him like a blanket of sand, burying him. Everything turned dark.

"_So," a growl came in the dark. "Finally back for more?" Gaara knew it was Shukaku, threatening as usual._

_For once, Gaara could feel that he was not paralysed in his dream. He spoke back. "I'm no longer your host. I'm free now." A pair of glowing yellow eyes of the demon appeared from the blackness. "Fool," it said. "You know full well that you'll never be rid of me. You can't admit it to yourself, and her."_

"_No, you listen." Gaara raised his voice. "You are no longer here. I will live my life. I've died once, I won't be succumbed to your meaningless jeers."_

_The form of the Shukaku slowly emerged from the shadows. "You know, you are such an ingrate. Do you not remember how I protected you? How I help you protect your village?"_

_Gaara held his hand up. "No more. I will protect those I care with my own hands."_

_The demon howled in laughter. "You? Care?"_

"_Remember this?" The head of a familiar person emerged from the Shukaku's hand. "Remember how he wanted to kill you? The person who you ever loved?" Gaara felt terror fill his heart; for one thing that he could not ever come to terms with was the death of his uncle._

"_Stop it!" He shouted. He turned away, unable to bear seeing that face. The demon laughed. "Hey you- we- killed him. Remember? Crushed him up like a doll. And he deserved it. You knew that. You wanted him dead. Remember? You thought that."_

"_No!" Gaara protested again. "I didn't know, he was only…"_

"_Bullshit. No one likes you. No one cares. Even now, they are only using you… a Kazekage only because you have me. Because you are a weapon- that is what you are. Everyone betrays you at the end. They hate you."_

"_Shut up!"_

_The Shukaku came closer to him. "Then try it. Kill me if you can."_

_Gaara wrapped his fingers around the demon's neck, throttling him. But the demon only laughed, and its face started to melt._

"_Gaara," he said. "You useless piece of shit. You need me. I'll put everyone who pretends to care about you in the sand, like this bitch here with you. I know how you feel about her…" _

_The Shukaku's face melted away to reveal Miharu's underneath. "Kill her." It said, with Miharu's lips. "Kill her like everyone around you. You know you want to." Gaara saw her cold eyes staring at him, so full of hate._

_Gaara tried to loosen his grip on Miharu's neck, but couldn't. _

"_Kill her!" The one-tailed demon in the form of Miharu reached out and throttled Gaara. "Kill her or else she does."_

_This is a dream. Just a dream, he repeated to himself._

_But why does it hurt so much? _

_Miharu's eyes, they were so full of disdain… like the eyes his father had when he killed a drunken man in the street for harassing him so many years ago._

_Gaara screamed for those eyes to stop looking at him like that._

--

"GAARA!"

Gaara felt his mind being pulled out suddenly from the lucid dream. In her hand, held a now empty syringe. He realised that she had injected him with an antidote for the white mandrake. Her other hand was still holding his, but was now bloody from a cut on her arm. And he knew he did that.

"It's over." She said, a tinge of fear in her voice. "It's over."

Breathing heavily, drenched in sweat and tears, Gaara tried to control his emotions, but failed for the first time in many years. "I can't…" he choked "I can't…"

Instinctively, Miharu wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay." She tried to comfort him.

For the first time in his life, Gaara felt so vulnerable. But being comforted by the dark haired girl was somehow giving him a warm safe feeling. He felt that he could let his guard down for once. He held her waist, his head buried in her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I pushed you into this." Miharu said remorsefully.

Miharu stayed with him throughout the night, holding him like she would a frighten child. Stroking his head on her lap, she listened to him. He told her about the true purpose of his existence as was decided by his father, the fourth Kazekage – that is, a weapon for the village's benefit. He talked about his mother that he never knew, and his uncle whom he killed. The period after that he was shrouded in madness until he met a boy that was the current Hokage. He told her how then he was defeated and kidnapped by the Akatsuki, which extracted the Shukaku for their use, leaving him dead. He remembered fragments of the feeling where he was somewhere between the present and afterlife (if that even exist). He remembered being in the bright light, alone, wondering if his existence made any difference to anyone.

Alone.

When the very person who performed the ritual to seal the Shukaku in him resurrected him at the cost of her own, he was grateful for given a second chance at life and without the bloodthirsty occupant in him. But still, that feeling of loneliness hadn't left him.

In her lap, he felt the loneliness starting to dissipate the more he poured his heart out to her. She didn't judge him for what he was, for what he did.

He closed his tired eyes, but did not sleep. Even so, he could see lurking in the darkness, were those sinister yellow eyes.

--

**Author's note:**

**Been busy off my feet with multiple projects that I've decided to stick my nose in. Despite that, I've finally finished writing chapter 2! Yay! I do hope you like this chapter. It wasn't as I expected it to be, but the story seemed to course it's own way like it has a mind of its own. Oh well. Until next chapter. Thanks for all the feedback, keep them coming!**


	10. Arc 2 Chapter 3: Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Banryu counted his profits. It had been a busy morning, and now just before lunch he had made more than expected at the Chuunin Exams. The money should last him for another six months, he mused. Perhaps he could even buy a new staff and a good weather jacket…

His train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Akira at his stall. He smiled. Now there is a good lad that knows his trade, he thought warmly. In fact, he could say the profits he's getting were partly attributed to this young man. Akira had done a lot of preparations of his medicines to a form that was easy to use and more effective as a favour. But Banryu knew the underline cost of this favour – the information of Hiroto. He wasn't ready to give up on that information yet, while Akira appeared to be a good man, he could not trust him completely.

"It's been two days since I saw you." Banryu began as he put away his earnings. Akira smiled in return and greeted him formally. He is always like that, Banryu thought. So pleasant, so polite… It was kind of irritating in a way, for Banryu would like to see this man actually need to haggle and contest his way to get things. But somehow, when Akira need to, he did so with minimal fuss. He knows how to deal with people, yet chose to remain in the background and being somewhat mysterious. And with that, he made little profit and uses people like Banryu himself to sell his medicine. If only he took profits more, he would have been so rich and marry a beautiful merchant's daughter or other. With that in mind, Banryu scrutinised the young man's clothes discreetly, noting how basic and worn they were. Then, he saw the left hand.

"What happened to you? I don't see you for two days and you got your self into trouble?" He said rather humorously, pointing to the bandaged arm.

"Oh, just an minor accident on the training grounds. I tried sparring with one of the genins from the exams." Akira explained.

"Hmm, I know you aren't too bad at defending yourself, but you are no ninja. Stay away from them. We are traders and artisans, not hired goons."

Akira smiled at that comment, and changed the subject to Hiroto. Banryu knew this was coming, and he replied _sotto voce_. "What is it that you want with him?"

"A promise." Akira said. "I've made a promise to tell him something of importance."

"I will not cooperate unless you let me in with more information, Akira-san."

Akira sighed. "It's… about his mother, Hane Nasuko."

Banryu's eyes widen. He knew Hane Nasuko. He knew how she had been betrayed. He opened his mouth to say something, but saw someone coming from the corner of his eye. He took a step backwards from Akira, and was surprised for the second time as recognition set in as to the identity approaching man.

The Kazekage greeted the two. He asked them polite questions as he always did when visiting the traders, Banryu had perceived. Somehow though, something made the old trader feel that there was something else in the Kazekage's motive, though he couldn't figure out what. The Kazekage turned to ask Akira about his hand, and apologized for the mishap, and Akira in turn gracefully dismissed the injury for a scratch and that it was his own fault.

"I should have known not to be overconfident and get myself hurt." Akira said. Banryu watched in earnest. The Kazekage was expressionless as usual, but his eyes betrayed a hint of guilt. How could this accident affect the legendary Sabaku no Gaara like this? He had heard rumours that the fearsome Kazekage was weaken after what had happened to him with the Akatsuki… but what exactly happened then no one could really say for sure. What was sure though they say was that he was more… human? Well, whatever it was it seemed to Banryu that the motive of the Kazekage was to make an apology to Akira in person. Again, he was stuck by the ability of the young apothecary in making even the strongest ninja in Wind Country to acknowledge him.

As the Kazekage left and went on his way, Banryu immediately shot the young man a questioning look. "I've been here three years back, helping Suna with their herbarium…" Akira tired to explain. Banryu yet again was astonished by the unassuming man.

Miharu returned to her room, relieved to be by herself after a hard day's work. She took out the piece of paper that the Kazekage had slipped to her that morning and opened it. It had been two days since she saw him, and when he popped up in the trader's quarter she nearly had kittens. She wondered what Banryu had actually thought of the circumstance of her (as Akira) being on such friendly terms with the Kazekage. She hoped that he had accepted her quick explanation, and that he would keep his word regarding contacting Hiroto. Banryu was very tight-lipped about Hane Hiroto for so long that Miharu knew that it would be difficult when the time comes to meet Hiroto. All she had to do now was wait. Pushing the thought aside, Miharu read the Kazekage's message:

'_I hope that you have not given up on me. I want to try again, if you will.'_

Miharu felt a surge of heat from her heart, admiration for his determination, his courage, his forgiving nature… Miharu shook off all the negative talk about the village about Gaara she'd been hearing for past weeks that she'd been here. How could anyone be so unkind to this man after all that he had suffered for this village?

Gaara walked quietly on the empty street.

It was near midnight but he was going to the training ground to rendezvous with someone he was eager to see again. He had thought she was frightened after that night and so wouldn't want to see him. But when he received her message that evening, he could jump for joy (except he won't for he was the Kazekage). He entered the training ground and quickly found her in her usual attire to look masculine. She was practicing her taijutsu, and Gaara for a moment relished in gazing her form. She noticed him, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, staring so intently.

"Will you not come over and spar with me?" She said. Sounded like a challenge.

Gaara gave a smirk, and walked over. He took stance, "I'll be as easy as I can."

Miharu gave a huff as she took it as an insult and lunged forward with a quick punch. Gaara merely inched back away from her punch effortlessly. Miharu tried several times to land a hit on the Kazekage, but to no avail as the red haired man blocked or avoided her attacks easily. Finally, Gaara decided to end their little sparring session by catching her arm and pinned her to the ground, just like he did at the oasis.

"Give up?" Gaara asked. They were so close to each other Gaara had to resist the urge to close the gap between them.

"Next time." Miharu replied, looking up into his pale green eyes. "I'll be able to land a hit on you. Kazekage or not."

"Well then, we'll just have to have more training sessions now don't we?"

They snuck back into the Kazekage's apartment. And once again after taking a concoction, Gaara lay on his bed, waiting to fall asleep. Miharu sat nearby, trying hard not to fall asleep before he did. It was two in the morning, and she was looking very tired. He sat up, in which she reacted. Gaara shook his head. "You look you could do with some sleep. This bed is big enough to fit five people. Besides, it quite difficult to be at ease when you are watching me fall asleep like that." He said, scooting over the large bed to make room. He patted the space beside him, "Come here."

Miharu hesitated for a while, and Gaara was sure what she was thinking. But she came over and sat on the other side of the bed, a foot of space between them. The Kazekage lie down on his side of the bed and urge her to do the same.

"This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in!" She said when her nervousness dissipated and laid down. They both looked towards the ceiling; Gaara did not dare turn to look at her directly. "You said my name," he said quietly. "That night…"

"What?" Miharu turned to look at him, but Gaara still stared upwards.

"You called me by my name. You did."

Miharu look back up to the ceiling. "I guess I did. Sorry."

"No, I like it." Gaara quickly explained. "Only a handful of people use my name. And I would like it if you would too."

"Okay, Kaze- I mean, Gaara-sama." Miharu said with a smile.

Not before long she was asleep, her face turned towards him. He stared at her, the soft moonlight from the window framing her serene face. God, was she beautiful. Gaara turned on his side and watched her sleep, and found it pleasing and calming, even though he knew he was going to be awake the entire night. He drew out a hand in temptation to touch that face but stopped. No, it wouldn't be right. For a night, his thoughts were on a certain person by his side, and not of the darkness that had ruled over his life.

--

"Hane Hiroto is now the second in command of the North Daimyo's personal guards in the Lightning Country." Banryu said, as he picked up his tea from the table. "So, as you can see, getting to him would be something that is quite difficult."

"I see," said the young man sitting opposite him. "Since that the Lightning country had become more secluded than ever since the rebellion some three years ago."

Banryu nodded in agreement. "And that Hane Nasuko, who was a retired ninja from Kumogakure, somehow murdered for information about Kumogakure's secrets. You could say that word of a man who know something about this after three years would raise his suspicions."

"I would just have to take my chances-"

"No you don't." Banryu snapped. "You don't know Hane-dana at all. He is a hot tempered man, and impatient at times. He had sworn revenge at those who had killed his mother, even if it means torturing someone to get the information. And now with the disputes the between the North and East daimyos, I doubt you could even as to step into his territory without being decapitated first, let alone find Hane-dana and do a lot of explanation and whatever you wished to say to him regarding his mother. Which then, he would probably already decapitate you at the mention of his mother."

"Then, you help me contact Hane Hiroto. You know him."

Banryu sighed. "Akira-san, I haven't spoken to that man for five years. Like I said, he is volatile. The last time he nearly had me thrown in jail for a late shipment from his mother. She was, by the way, the most patient woman in the world. And the medicines she made… why I think you might be almost as good as she was."

Akira shook his head. "Impossible, I still have a lot of learning to do."

Banryu stretched his arms. "Well, you'd better pick up some good ninja skills then while you are here. If you still are thinking of meeting him, you are going to have a lot of luck and stealth to get into the country… even if I managed to contact him for you. He will not be an easy person to meet."

"I appreciate your help, Banryu-san."

--

Gaara did not sleep last night, but he was strangely serene the next day, unlike his usual slight grumpiness. His assistant noticed it too and commented on it. He paid no heed to it, of course. His mind was more preoccupied with the image of a certain person, and that made the corner of his mouth twitch as if attempting a smile. Three hours of the morning passed quickly and Gaara had nearly finished all the paper work he had to do for the day. As he settled into another report, a knock on the door was heard. His assistant peeped in and announced that Kankurou was here to see him. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, and a second later his brother came in.

"So I heard from Tomita that you are in a peculiarly good mood today." The man with kabuki makeup teased. Gaara returned to his reading, commenting that he should really fire his assistant if he keeps nosing in. "Aw, he is just trying to help. You don't know how he reassures those young ones before meeting you for the first time. Tomita is a good assistant, he is always looking out for you." Kankurou quipped.

Gaara quickly changed the subject, already getting bored with his elder brother's yapping when there was still so much work to do. "So what is it that you want?"

Kankurou came closer to his younger brother, sitting himself on the Kazekage's desk, he said. "Well, as you know, it is the elders' wish that we ally ourselves with Stone country. They are discussing secretly the possibility of a marriage between you and Atsuko to speed up the alliance, given that you both know each other for several years now. Temari should be revealing the council's intend and asking you on this sort of thing but she was too chicken to come, so I'm here instead and you know I'm no good at this so I'm going to ask you straight whether this is something you would consider when you have turned twenty one."

Gaara put down his report and looked at his brother, trying to ascertain if this was one of his sick jokes. But beneath the seriousness of the heavily makeup face gave way that this was no joke. He knew of the talks between the Tsuchikage and Suna's elders, but he did not expect having to decide on marrying by the time he was 21 years of age. That was in three weeks time. He knew partly why the haste in making alliances with Stone, there were many talks behind his back ever since the incident of his temporary death at the hands of the Akatsuki. Many doubted his ability to lead given his young age, and the decisions he made that seemed to disregard his own life for others.

"I see." Gaara said slowly, "And do you and or Temari agree with this? Given that you have been to these so-called talks without allegedly my approval or knowledge?"

Kankurou looked defeated. "Look, you know that Temari and I will always look out for your best interest. This whole supposedly secret discussion was to ascertain if you would you and Suna be in a better position if we were to ally with a strong nation other than Fire…"

"And I suppose that the haste in doing so has got nothing to do with the fact the council is at odds about my decisions?"

"I never agreed with their assessment over your leadership. You always do your best to protect the village. But ever since you died, you seemed distant, different. And you are not willing to let us know."

"Is that only the council's judgement?"

Kankurou paused, before replying. "Gaara… your decisions led to the safety of others. But the council has a point… If you were to be taken again… we need an ally that is closer to us. And that right now is Stone."

Gaara knew what Kankurou was saying is true, for relying on the only ally that is Konoha is too risky given that Fire Country is very large and has it's own internal struggle to deal with. They can't always provide their full support.

"Unless… is there someone else?" Kankurou enquired.

Gaara didn't reply to that. But after a while he said. "Tell the elders I will consider it then."

Kankurou nodded in acknowledgement and left hastily, letting the Kazekage to ponder alone and get on with his work.

Gaara suddenly felt so tired, as if a tonne of weight were added onto his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the report he was reading before. It was the information he had requested from intelligence regarding Hane Hiroto, and he wasn't pleased at the details it contained.

--

"You are not giving it all." Gaara commented. "When you attack, you need that killing intent."

Miharu gritted her teeth and launched another attack at Gaara. Her hands were open with fingers curled to resemble claws. The Kazekage dodged the hand easily and with his own hand pushed Miharu's back in a swift motion that caused her to fall. She seemed distracted today, Gaara thought.

"That's not ever going to hit anyone, you know. You're more sloppy today."

"I'm trying my best!" came the reply haughtily.

"Well, it isn't good enough."

Miharu picked herself up. With a deep breath, she tried to draw her chakra to fight her fatigue. Again, she came at Gaara. But this time it was different, Gaara noticed. She was much quicker, as he guessed she had learnt to use her chakra to boost her speed. He also caught glimpse that her palms glowed in blue flames. Had it not been night time, those flames were probably near invisible. Before Gaara could react, she was already in strike range and all Gaara could do was block her attack with his arms and as much sand he could gather in front of him. A hot blast washed over Gaara, and a searing pain was felt in his outermost arm as he fell to the ground with the blast. He could hear her panicked voice calling out to him. He looked at her, blue flames in her hands.

"I- I can't stop it!" She trembled at her inability to control her chakra that manifested into the Aosagibi's flame. Gaara picked himself and quickly went over to her.

"Calm down." Gaara ordered, he surrounded her with sand and smothered her flaming hand with it. The sand was rapidly melting, he noticed. He swiftly did a couple of hand seals to perform a temporary chakra sealing jutsu. He touched her head and she fainted, the flames quickly dissipated. Gaara caught her mid-fall and gently lay her down on the ground. She quickly regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her. Miharu nodded, sitting up slowly. She turned to look at his arm.

"I'm so sorry… I can't control that sometimes…" She said, quickly opening her satchel for something to treat the red-haired man. Gaara inspected himself. He was mostly fine, as his sand armour took the hit. The outermost forearm however, had its sand layer partly melted into a rough glass. Miharu carefully peeled off the cracking layer and revealed the skin underneath was burnt from the heat. She quickly treated the wound, tears falling from her face. "I'm sorry." She said, "It seems like you get hurt every time you are around me."

"That's not true." Gaara told her, wiping her tears from her face with his other hand. "Stop saying that."

Miharu's tear filled eyes looked up into his, those dark eyes full of worry for him. He felt like he couldn't breathe and knew he couldn't resist anymore. He slowly cradled her face in his hands, and she suddenly was aware of his intent. She didn't pull or flinch away, but stared at him as he came closer until their lips met. It was brief, but the sensation of her soft lips on his sent him into a kind of dizzy feeling that he never experienced.

They parted and opened their eyes, looking at each other in silence for a moment. Miharu then suddenly pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, her hands running through his crimson hair. Gaara was happy to return the kiss, his arms finding his way around her waist and the small of her back.

"Wait, no." Miharu suddenly broke the kiss. "I can't… I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I have to go." She said hastily, picking up her things and ran as fast as she could.

Gaara sat there on the training ground, dumbfounded. He looked up at the half moon, as if it would answer his confusion.

**--**

**Author's note:**

**There! Chapter 3! Yes I know I'm the world's slowest writer. But this is 6 pages long ok. Plus I went for a holiday in Barcelona hence it slowed me down. If you haven't been there, you should. It is excellent! I got a little burnt though… was too stupid remember to put on sunscreen. Lesson learnt. Also, I couldn't log in to the site to upload for a week! I think it was the technical error, but anyhow the site has sorted itself out so hurray!**

**Don't forget to leave feedback! Thanks a bunch for still reading!**


	11. Arc 2 Chapter 4: When Emotions Run

Arc 2 Chapter 4: When emotions run

The events of last night haunted Gaara throughout the day. Scenes of him and her kept replaying in his mind like an old video clip. It worried him how her chakra could easily change to the blue flame. Shinobis spent years in trying to convert their chakra to it's natural state, yet here was one with the impairment of not being to stop becoming so. If that is what you can call a natural state, Gaara mused. Not a lot of people could produce blue flames, after all. But he was warned about it before three years ago… He pushed his thought on that aside as he tried to dissect the reason of her sudden rejection. She had kissed him back …

His assistant knocked on his office door and entered, bringing a stack of files for him. Once the files where set on his table, the dark haired young man started to recite the Kazekage's schedule for the day. Gaara tried to listen, but could only hear the droning like white noise. Time seemed to have slowed down for him, as he sat there at his desk, staring at the green files in front of him.

"Kazekage-sama?" Tomita stopped his speech once he realised that the red-haired leader wasn't even listening. Gaara snapped back into reality, apologised for his behaviour with some sorry excuse. Tomita tried to hide his frown, for he had never seen the Kazekage so out of focus.

The dinner with the Kages and Daimyo went well that night. But his siblings did noticed the slight change in behaviour. Gaara for the first time in his short adult life wanted to go back into his apartment, away from everyone. There was a void inside that he knew could only be filled by answers that he could not give. He wanted to see her, he needed an explanation.

"You seemed a bit distracted," Temari said in a low voice as she came over to her youngest brother when he had disengaged from other people in the dinner party to get another drink. Gaara picked up a glass off the serving table and took a sip. "Have I?" he asked casually.

Temari pursed her lips, "Don't try to hide it. I know that you are. Something is bothering you and it has been all day today. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if even you can't control your emotions."

"Temari…"

The blonde woman turned to look him in the eyes. "Gaara, you are my brother. I am just worried."

Those words made Gaara feel a lump in his throat. From the corner of his eye, he could see his concerned brother hovering nearby. In a way, he was grateful for having a family, and a caring one at that. He remembered not nine years ago that his feelings towards them were opposite. Now, they became part of his foundation for becoming something that he always wished for.

Gaara returned to his apartment as soon as he was able to leave the party. He looked around in his empty apartment. It was so soulless, which reminded him why he seldom came back here. It echoed a loneliness that he couldn't get rid of. After all his efforts, he thought, all the bonds he has made with his people. Yet, this feeling inside him…

He walked into his bedroom. He looked at the same pristine bed, with its creaseless sheets that had not been slept on. His mind wandered to the last time he and Miharu were in it. It felt like it was a long time ago.

A tapping noise came from outside his window. Immediately Gaara stood in caution, slowing advancing towards the noise. A note was stuck on the other side of the circular glass. He opened window and retrieved the note, already knowing the culprit.

The note read: _Please meet me at the oasis._

--

Miharu was waiting by the water when Gaara reached it. She wrapped her cloak about her to keep warm from the windy night. The scent of the desert primroses hung heavily in the air. A campfire and a bedroll were set up near the vegetation, sheltered from the light wind. Gaara guessed that she must have been here since last night. She looked out at the water as the red-haired man approached her.

"This place is so beautiful." She said, "I envy you, for having a place that you can call home."

"How did you get pass the guards to get to my balcony?"

"Years of going about the world undetected. I've picked up a thing or two about stealth." She said casually, and then looked over at his side. "How's your arm?"

Gaara shrugged, his bandaged arm hidden away underneath his robe. "It's okay. No one's the wiser. So what is it that you need to tell me?"

Miharu hesitated for a moment, then said. "I couldn't tell you before, but I plan on leaving tomorrow."

Only the rustling of the leaves in the wind could be heard.

Miharu continued. "It's the exam finals tomorrow. There will be no need for us traders to be in the village after tomorrow. Banryu has made enough for the season and is leaving in the morning. I will join him to his next destination. Then… we'll try to get across the border into Lightning Country to find Hiroto."

"Miharu," Gaara interrupted, "Hane Hiroto is not a man to be reckon with. I've got intel on him and he is a very dangerous man. Besides, the border of Lightning Country is heavily guarded due to the inside conflicts between daimyos."

"I know."

Silence fell on them momentarily.

Miharu turned to look at him, flustered. "Gaara-sama, you are my friend. Maybe my only true friend. But… last night… What were you thinking?"

"I had thought that I understood what a bond was. But you, after all the times that we spent together, you made me feel something that I've never experienced. I can't explain it, but it felt like the thing to do."

"Well, you are making things complicated," she said, "I'm just… just nobody. We're not destined for each other. That is our fate. Yours a life protecting this village, and mine to pay for what I have done."

"You're not nobody, Miharu. I've seen you… you helped so many people. You are special. As for destiny, someone taught me a long time ago that we can change how we live our life. We control our destiny, we always have a choice."

"It's not that easy. My choice has been made a long time ago. And you've made yours. I… I can't feel the same for you, Gaara-sama."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Gaara challenged.

Miharu's eyes widened, and closed them as tears came to her eyes. Gaara knew then the true answer that was in her heart.

"I can't, Gaara-sama." She said, "There are things that you don't know about me… what I've done for the last three years."

"Whatever it is, Miharu. It is in the past. You can start anew here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you can call here home if you want."

Again Miharu turned away silently, unsure of her own feelings. Gaara came closer, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Miharu, I know how lonely you must feel. And the pain of past mistakes… But think about the people you have come to know."

"There is no one…" she said, turning back to face him. Their faces just inches apart.

"No, there are so many people who you have become important to. The friends you've made in Konoha. The people you have met in this village, especially Yui, Temari, Kankurou… and me… you are important to me."

"You are important to me too, Gaara." Miharu replied, looking into his eyes.

"Then stop walking away and live like you want to. Forget being Akira… just be you, Miharu." He said softly, briefly gazing at her mouth then back again at her eyes. The urge of wanting to kiss her was so intense that he closed his hand into a fist to resist.

She put her finger on his lips. "Stop, you've said enough." With that, she planted a chaste kiss to his forehead. Gaara took her hand into his, looking into her eyes intensely. He pulled her close to her, unable to contain himself any longer. Miharu realised this, yet made no struggle. He saw her true feelings then, her breath quickening tickling his neck. Gaara let his lips brush against hers, then a gentle kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered, "This is crazy…"

"No, this is perfect…" Gaara replied dizzily, and continued the kiss passionately.

They found themselves sat on her bedroll near the campfire. Gaara's heartbeat was increasing at the thought of what was going to happen and he found it difficult to breathe as she kissed him fervently, her hands undoing his leather vest and sliding it off his shoulder. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss; letting her tongue caressing his lower lip before finally meeting with his tongue. He let his hands roam her body and she responded by running her hands through his hair and nape. He loosen her sash and pulled her robe away, revealing her feminine body that was hidden underneath the thick fabric. He broke free from the kiss to gaze at her body… he had longed to see her neck like he once saw. "You're beautiful," He breathed as he nuzzled her neck, pulling her in close with one hand around her waist, the other hand found one of her breasts.

"Gaara-sama…" She whined in response, holding his head closer. Gaara smiled, and turned her over on her back, her legs astride him. He tore off his own clothes in frustration at their hindrance before proceeding to explore her body, undressing the rest of her as he went further down. He let his instinct take control and lustfully taste her bare skin, touching her places that he could only imagine before. Her body shuddered every time he touched her at the right places, making him more aroused until he could bear no longer. He wanted more of her. He fondled one of her breast, while suckling on the other, his arousal rubbing along her wet groin. He felt her body arched against him, and he knew she was ready for more.

He looked into her eyes, full of desire. She bit her lower lip, anticipating his next move. He pulled her legs up around his waist and slowly entered her. A soft whimper came from her lips, her eyes tightly closed, her body tensed at the unfamiliar intrusion. Gaara stopped himself from going deeper. He kissed her mouth, then her neck; relaxing her body, accommodating his size. He knew she was ready when her hands came up around his neck, her ankles tightening around his buttocks, wanting more. He pulled back a little, and thrust gently into her. He repeated this process, going deeper with each thrust. Stifled moans escaped her lips with each stroke he took, urging him to go faster, deeper; in which he complied. She began to tighten around him, her hips bucking underneath him to meet his thrusts, her fingers dug into between his shoulder blades. Her nipples brushing against his chest stimulated him more as they moved, and he could feel his release approaching fast. Another whimper slipped out from her lips, her body trembling, her juices flowing from within. He quickened his pace, thrusting harder until he felt her peaked.

Gaara closed his eyes as he came, teeth clenched. He buried his face into the curve of her neck, letting out a grunt as he made his final thrust. He stayed on top of her for a while, his senses reeling from the waves of euphoria. Their ragged breaths mingled with other. He looked down at their union, marvelling at the sight. He had women before, but none of his encounters were this wonderful. Granted though, that the times that he had before were done out of duty. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

Gaara lay next to Miharu, her head cradled in the crook of his shoulder.

"Stay with me." He said huskily, caressing her face. "I want you to stay here with me…" He saw her nodded, and felt himself at ease, drifting into unconsciousness. He didn't mind, as blissful thoughts of the woman beside him flooded his mind and the scent of primrose mixed with her smell filled his nose.

Miharu smiled. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace, arms still around her. A faint smile was on his face. So peaceful, Miharu thought as she swept his damp crimson hair back from his forehead and kissed him on his tattoo. "He finally sleeps." She whispered to no one in particular, and laid her head on his chest and slept.

Gaara awoke. Dawn was just breaking. He looked to his side, and found it empty save a note. He looked around. The campfire was cold, and there was no sign of Miharu and her belongings (save for the bedroll he in). His clothes were laid out neatly on a rock nearby.

He quickly took the note:_ There are things I need to take care of. I will return soon. _

--

"Gaara!" Kankurou yelled, banging on the door of his apartment. The Kazekage had just got out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist and another hung around his neck, he padded to the door. His brother busted in as soon as the door was unlocked and walked straight into the living room.

"Mind telling me what the world is going on?" He demanded, producing a photograph to the younger man. Gaara took the picture in hand. It was a surveillance photo by looks of it, and a photo of him kissing Miharu at the training ground.

"Our ANBU has caught this three nights ago. That is you, is it not? You and this other person at the training ground."

"Why was ANBU following me?" Inside, he felt a surge of anger towards himself for being so careless as to have his own black ops discover his midnight rendezvous. So much for being a kage…

"They were following the man you are with, thinking that there may be trouble from this man. The surprise they had when they found that the KAZEKAGE himself was there and no doubt having some sort of affair with him."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Other than the ANBU unit, myself, Temari, and two other council elders. They are going ballistic over this, I mean, I didn't expect this at all. After all the talks with the Tsuchikage about his daughter…"

"Look I said I will consider an alliance, and if need be with Atsuko, but I didn't say I agree to…"

Another series of loud knocks came from the door, interrupting them. It was Temari, as agitated as Kankurou.

"Gaara, how could you? Why didn't you tell us? W-"

"Wait, listen to me!" Gaara interjected. "Let me explain. It's not what you think at all."

"What are we supposed to think then?" Temari asked.

"First of all you know this man… who is not a man. It's Miharu, okay?"

Kankurou and Temari stared at their little brother, speechless. Gaara sat down on the sofa, and begun to tell them everything that had happened for the past one and half months.

"So… you're straight? You don't like men?" Kankurou questioned.

"Even if I am, would you disapprove?"

"No! no, I just didn't… it never crossed my mind that you could be…"

Temari cut in, "I thought that he looked familiar… And where is Miharu now? I want to see her," she said.

"She's gone. She left with some of the traders… but she will return. Look, today's the Chuunin Exam final. I don't have time to deal with this right now. And we also cannot let this get out. I need you two to deal with it appropriately. We'll talk in detail once the exam final is over."

Gaara's siblings nodded in acknowledgement, albeit somewhat still dumbfounded. Their red-haired sibling got up from the sofa, and proceeded to the bedroom to dress for the event of the day.

--

Banryu arrived at the black boulder, marking the border of Sunagakure. There, he saw Akira, leaning against it.

"Right on time as promised, eh?" Banryu said as he approach the young man. "The rest of the traders will be coming this way soon. They aren't as fast as we, considering they still have so much cargo with them still." Banryu gave a chuckle, for he was glad that his own merchandise was pretty much sold out.

"I am not coming with you." Akira said, his hood drawn low over his head, hiding his eyes under the shadow.

"What?" Banryu scratched his head in confusion. "But what about the plan? Hane-dana and all that?"

"It will have to wait. There is something that I didn't expect, but now must tend to… anyway, the borders now are heavily guarded."

Banryu smiled. "Personally, I'm glad that you changed your mind. It would have been suicide to attempt sneaking into Lightning right now. Whatever you have info on Hane Nasuko, it cannot be that important as to risk your life for, Akira-san. She has, after-all, passed on. Your information would only open old wounds for Hane-dana. Promise or no promise."

"You're right, Banryu-san."

"Then, see you around, Akira-san." With that, Banryu walked on towards his next destination.

"Banryu-san," Akira called out, Banryu turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"I'm sure we will meet soon, Akira-san." He replied. Akira then disappeared behind the boulder, off to somewhere only Banryu could guess. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it, and looked at the picture printed on it.

"Just who are you, Akira-san?" He said to the Akira in the ANBU photograph, with the Kazekage.

--

Gaara stood on the balcony of his office. He looked at the various group of visitors making their way out of his village at the end of the Chuunin Exams. He felt that tug in his heart again as the image of a certain pair of brown eyes haunted him. Kankurou appeared from the inside and approach his baby brother. She told him that the Chuunin Exams briefing was starting in about 5 minutes. Gaara didn't respond, but just looked on at the departing people.

Kankurou followed his gaze, and realising what he was looking, smiled. "You're worried about her?"

Gaara was silent for a while, and then said quietly. "I understand so much of her pain that it hurts… to be alone in this world is one of the worst things to endure. Yet she does it with a brave face, helping strangers. Even when strangers turn their backs on her."

Kankurou turned to his brother, "She's kind of like you and Naruto that way. When you decided to change and become Kazekage that is. Both of you are aiding others as a way to salvage your own soul… I understand now why you had wanted to help her so much… you connect with her. You love her don't you?"

Gaara fell silent again. He then looked away, "I wish I could say for sure. I don't know what is this feeling inside me. I don't know if you can call it love."

"You'll know, Gaara. You'll know when it is. And if you do, you need to tell her that."

**Author's note:**

**This is possibly the most difficult chapter I've written so far. I have probably re-written this 5 times, each with different scenarios that I have thought might be appropriate. At the end, I chose this as the final product. I was having difficulty in justifying their actions after last chapter… but in the end I thought you could get caught up in the moment, even for a Kazekage who never had experienced such feelings. Hope you all like it. I'll also like to thank the people who have commented and messaged me about this story. I appreciate your feedback and hope to get many more from readers. **


	12. Arc 2 Chapter 5: Her Return

Arc 2 Chapter 5: Her Return

A fortnight has passed. Many of the inhabitants were decorating the streets in preparation of the Kazekage's 21th birthday celebration. And the council approved of it as a way to lift morale and also to strengthen diplomatic relationships. The council has also other plans, that is selected suitors are there in competition for the Kazekage's potential alliances. Gaara knew he could not find an excuse to refuse it, as it was a good diplomatic strategy. The notable guests were the Hokage, with other guests from Konoha. From the Earth Country, the Tsuchikage's daughter of Iwagakure, along with her mother and 5 other guests were to attend. From The Land of Water's hidden village, Kirigakure, an ambassador and his daughter were the representative. Most of the guest he realised were here for the Chuunin Exams.

On the eve of the ball that marks the beginning of the weeklong celebrations, the Konoha entourage finally arrived. Gaara was delighted that Naruto had finally showed up and came to greet him personally. "Ah, Gaara! Sorry, sorry. We were kept behind with some business... you know." Naruto said light-heartedly after greeting the Kazekage. With the Hokage, the rest of the entourage were Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten (Partial of the team who were involved in Gaara's rescue some six years ago). The kunoichis were excited. The celebration next day would be spectacular, with guests invited to the ball.

"Also, guess who we bumped into on our way here?" Behind the Hokage's entourage, came a figure. It was such a familiar face, but this time dressed a little differently. Miharu bowed politely to the Kazekage, Gaara in turn bowed, his face in his usual expressionless state.

"It has been a while, Miharu." Gaara said. So formal, he thought to himself. Yet it was necessary to have their relationship secret for now. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. And you must attend the ball tomorrow. I shall have my assistant arrange a place for you to stay, unfortunately this time you won't be able to stay with Yui, as she is visiting some relatives outside the village."

Miharu thanked him politely.

"Hey hey, Gaara!" Naruto blared. "Be sure to have Miharu's accommodation near the girls. I'm sure they will like to get together before the ball."

Gaara said that he would, departing with Naruto to the council chamber while the other guests busied themselves with settling into their guestrooms. Gaara sneaked one last look at Miharu as she was led away by Tomita with Sakura and Hinata. Suddenly, he could not wait for the ball.

If it were up to Gaara, he would prefer to celebrate his birthday in peace this year. Instead, since breakfast he had spent his day receiving and entertaining guests (except for Konoha, who opted to enjoy the village themselves and thus saving Gaara some energy) particularly those that came in hopes to become a suitor. Soon, the day grew dark and the decoration lights were on everywhere in the village, creating a wonderful party atmosphere. The guests slowly arrived at the central hall, were the main celebration/ball was being held. Immediately the Iwakagure was keen to stick with Gaara. It was obvious that the Tsuchikage daughter, Atsuko, was still a highly promising candidate to his council members as well as to the Iwakagure's. Finally, guests of Konohagakure had arrived and Gaara felt relieved. He quickly made his excuse to Atsuko and her mother to receive the Hokage and his entourage. And being the Hokage, it was natural the Gaara would be paying more attention to him than any of the guests of the night. Naruto jokingly apologised for their tardiness, and explained that the girls had taken upon themselves to dress Miharu for the occasion. Sure enough, behind the group was Miharu, looking rather unsure of herself. Gaara was amazed, for she was… exceptionally stunning. Her dark hair was upswept with several locks falling softly around her face. Small blooms of white orchids adorned her crown. The emerald-green gown hugged her slender figure, accentuating her feminine features. Eyes followed the mysterious young woman as she walked in.

Soon they were called to dinner. As tradition dictates, the ladies had to have a male partner escorting them to the dinner area. Naruto took Hinata, Sakura went with Lee, Tenten with Neji. Gaara wanted to escort Miharu, but duty dictated that he must go with Atsuko. So, Tomita took her instead. He felt grateful and simultaneously a pang of jealously towards his assistant.

In the large dining area, Gaara sat at the head of the table with Naruto on his right. Miharu was sat with Lee, Tomita and some other representative from other villages. At one point during dinner Gaara overheard a confused guest asking who Miharu was, for she was introduced as a visitor and a herbalist. Yet, no Hidden Village was named from where she was from.

Then, the dance began. Gaara dutifully danced with all the eligible ladies that night, by order of superiority. But Miharu wasn't in that list; until Naruto pointed that out that she should since she is single. Gaara could give Naruto a kiss then, for that is all he thought of since the dance began. Envious eyes trailed the pair as Gaara offered his hand to Miharu and led her to the dance floor. Everything around him save for the girl he was holding seemed to have melted away – it was just he, she, and the music. He turned his head towards her a little and breathed her in: a hint of jasmine, rose and orchid from her hair. They danced to the slow song known in as the Evening Primrose from the Wind Country. For the first half of the dance, neither said anything. Thoughts that he had wanted to say to her since that night at the oasis seemed to have firmly stuck inside his throat.

"I am glad that you have finally come back." Gaara said into her ear finally. How he had longed to see her, but those words he was left unspoken.

"So am I, Gaara-sama. And in time for your birthday too, if only I knew that it was your birthday earlier. I could have gotten a present for you."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Miharu. It is more than enough that you are here…"

The song ended, ceasing their conversation. Dignitaries again swamped the Kazekage, leaving Miharu on her own.

Sometime during the night, Gaara was able to sneak away from the crowd and went to the large balcony for some fresh air. He found Miharu was at the farthest and darkest corner, away from the gaze of everyone she had tonight. He knew that Miharu was uncomfortable in large crowds given her nature of solitude. He approached the apothecary, who was gazing at the stars that cold night. Miharu heard him and turned around. She was a little surprised by his presence there, but greeted him kindly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gaara asked casually.

"Yes, it is." Miharu replied.

"You look very beautiful tonight." He said, coming closer to her.

Miharu, blushing, gave her thanks this time, adding that it was not often that she felt this feminine. She was so alluring at that moment that he had to fight the urge to hold her. Just then as the first wave of fireworks was released in the Kazekage's honour. Ball guests started to fill the balcony quickly to watch the fireworks display. Gaara returned to this duty as the host and Kazekage.

Later in the night, the winds picked up. And soon it was apparent that storm was fast approaching. By then however, the fireworks performance had been done and the party was mainly over. There were only a few people left in the hall, some obviously intoxicated by the alcoholic beverages (and that Lee did not have a drop of it, thank goodness). Gaara deemed that it was finally safe to retire when Naruto and company departed, and the aides were about to escort him back to his quarters when he spotted Miharu saying goodnight to the Konoha shinobis. Gaara told his aides to leave him as he caught up with her.

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asked. She nodded. They left the hall discreetly.

----

"Is there a destination?" Miharu asked the red-haired man.

Gaara nodded, "There is something I want to do, and I'd like you to accompany me." They walked in the streets of Sunakagure, carefully avoiding the few merry crowds still around at the time of night. Finally, to a deserted looking place within the village. A sign marked the site as the shinobi cemetery. Miharu looked at the Kazekage quizzically.

"I haven't been here for a while… couldn't bring myself to… but now that you are here…"

Miharu gave a smile, knowing his feelings exactly. "It was the same for me, when I buried my parents."

She reached out and held his hand, reassuring him to enter the cemetery. Gaara led her to the top a rocky hill.

"When I was a child, I would sit here for hours, looking at this grave." He said, indicating the monumental tomb. Miharu read the inscription silently.

"Mother," Gaara said quietly, "It has been a while… Today's my 21st. Thought that I should come here and give thanks to you… even if you thought I was a monster. I don't know if that is true… but that is what I have to believe… but I don't hate you, in fact it is opposite. I am a stronger person now, and a protector of this village. And I am not alone." He knelt down at the tomb and prayed.

Miharu followed the Kazekage, and gave her prayers to Karura. "I'm sure you will be proud of your son if you'd known him." She said softly. She took one of her orchids from her hair and placed it upon the tombstone. Gaara then turned to the grave next to his mother. It was specially protected with seals and expensive materials to prevent anyone tempering with its content.

"Father…" Gaara said, his voice straining. "How I hated you. I've learnt to forgive you for everything that you had done to me. But I can't forget…"

Miharu gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Gaara smiled slightly in appreciation. He continued, "Rest assured though that this village will be looked after… things will changed for the better."

They went to other two graves in the cemetery, giving thanks. First his uncle Yashamaru, then they stopped at Chiyo's tomb.

"This," Gaara said, "is the one who sealed the Shukaku in me. And also the one who gave her life for me."

Miharu gazed at the engraving, then at Gaara. "This was… six years ago?" she questioned. Gaara nodded. "She gave me another chance at life. And I won't waste it."

They made their way back to the Kazekage's building, after Gaara saw Miharu to her door; he made his own way to his quarters. But once inside, he felt this ache in his heart - an emptiness, which was so painful to bear. He left his quarters and quickly went two floors down. He knocked softly at her door. She opened the door, a surprise on her face at his swift reappearance.

"I miss you." Gaara blurted out. "I…" he struggled with the words. "I'm sorry… I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Miharu stepped aside to let him in, and he did in one smooth motion. He closed the door behind him with a hand, pulling her to his body with another. They kissed passionately, undressing each other as they moved towards the bedroom.

Gaara lay naked in her arms, his head resting gently on her bosom. He could hear her heart beating beneath him. "Thank you." He whispered to her, and drifted contently into sleep as she played absently with his hair.

----

"_Don't think that you can be rid of me, Sabaku no Gaara."_

_The voice was familiar, thought Gaara. He stood in a bright place, so bright that all he could see around him was light. He froze for a moment. This place…_

"_Do you remember the last time you were here?" The voice asked._

_Gaara knew where this place reminded him. He didn't want to be here. _

"_I can't have been dead." Gaara said flatly. "This is one of your tricks again, Shukaku." _

"_Yes. You are in another dream, after all. But this time, I have you figured out."_

"_I am not afraid of you, demon."_

"_But I know you are afraid to be in that place. That middle place between life and death, where you saw yourself… helpless… unwanted… That is what scares you so much that you don't want to sleep. You are afraid that you will end up in that place again. And find that no one cares about you. No one wants you."_

"_Enough!" Gaara roared, "Stop it! I won't listen to you. I know now that I can be rid of this nightmare that you brought on."_

"_She won't be able help you, Gaara. No one can help you."_

"_You don't know anything."_

"_I know that she will betray you. And you will return to that place again."_

"_You're not real!" Gaara screamed._

"_Am I not? Truth is, you don't know what I am. I just look like the one-tailed demon to you…" _

-----

Gaara woke with a start, the words from the nightmare echoing in his mind. He looked around. The sun was up, and he could hear Miharu taking a shower in the bathroom.

Everything seemed as it was to be.

Yet, Gaara couldn't help to feel a sense of foreboding.


	13. Arc 2 Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing

Arc 2 Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing

The streets were alive with festive colours and sounds. But Gaara's destination was one of the quieter streets. Yui-basama had returned from her visit and delighted to find Miharu back in the village. Almost immediately when Miharu was there to visit that she was put to work. Gaara could not be more glad, for now he has the excuse of visiting Miharu at the herbarium when seeing Yui for his herbs. Even though Miharu's guest quarter was directly two floors below him, he couldn't take the time to see her since she arrived with all the important dignitaries around.

"I said, get out!" A woman screamed. It was the restaurant owner opposite Yui's. A middle-aged man was outside the restaurant with the owner, clearly drunk. Several customers looked on anxiously. Annoyed at the woman, the drunk shouted profanities and proceeded to throw nearby items at her. The restaurant owner ran for cover. Gaara caught the stool the drunk had thrown in mid air with his sand, while Miharu emerged from the herbarium and went over to the owner. Several of the bystanders gasped as they realised the Kazekage was now at the scene.

"Enough. Go home." Gaara said to the drunk.

"Or else what?" The drunk man shouted. "Is the Kazekage going to kill me if I don't? You were the monster! But now you are just an outsider-loving ex-Jinchuuriki! Hahahaha!"

Gaara stood with his arms crossed, his face emotionless. This annoyed the drunk even more. Promptly, he grabbed the restaurant clapboard sign on the ground and hurled at the restaurant owner and Miharu. Gaara caught it with his sand. Gaara then ordered Miharu and the restaurant owner to stay behind him. Miharu did what she was told, pulling the restaurant owner behind her.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Protect the hag and that outsider! You as the Kazekage are a joke! Your father was so much greater than you. He would never side with outsiders, being all friendly with the other hidden villages! You-"

The drunk man was cut short with the intervention of three village police. The police apologised to the Kazekage and quickly took the drunk away. Gaara turned to Miharu and the shop owner. The shop owner thanked them for their help, and went back to her restaurant.

Later, they were back in Yui's house. Miharu made them tea and both of them sat at the dining table, the same table where Gaara sat when they were formally introduced.

"Is it true, that the people hates outsiders?"

Gaara sipped his tea. "There are those who still have the mindset of old, which does not want any real contact of the outside. Don't worry about them."

Miharu gave a brave smiled briefly, then back to seriousness again "I'm sorry he called you those things…"

At that moment, their eyes met. Gaara had the urge to lean into her, and touch her lips with his. He could tell that she wanted him too. But then, there was the sound of someone approaching. Yui-basama called out to Miharu to let her know that she was home. Gaara distanced himself from Miharu as Yui entered the kitchen where they were. The old lady expressed surprise to see the Kazekage in the house and warmly invited the young man to stay for as long as he liked. Gaara thanked the old lady, but made his excuses and left.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara snapped to attention, facing his assistant. Gaara felt a bit guilty, Miharu was all he could think of lately. And the sadness he saw in her yesterday during the drunk incident made him worry.

"The Tsuchikage's delegate would like to have an answer by the end of today, before the they leave. What shall I tell them?"

Ah yes, the matter about Atsuko. Gaara knew what he wanted the answer to be, but he can't just turn down the offer just like that, could he? That would bring some sort of political sourness.

"Tell them… the time now is not right for me." Gaara said. "I must pay more attention to my village…"

"But, the council…" Tomita began.

"This is my decision to make, Tomita. Not theirs."

"So you blew off the alliance with Iwagakure, huh?" Kankuro remarked while chewing on some salty crackers. He and Gaara were in a pub later that evening. A rare chance for them to have a brother-to- brother time. "I hope this is ain't because of a certain girl."

"Don't start." Gaara warned. He drank the last bit of his sake. He would on normal circumstances defended his decision, but today he didn't want to, especially to his own brother.

Kankuro raised his hands up in defeat and poured his brother more sake. "So I've done what you asked me to do." He said, and poured his own cup.

"What news, then?"

"Our spies say that the daimyos have called a truce for now. Fighting has stopped momentarily so that the dead can be recovered and buried. There's a lot of loss from both sides."

"And what is the Raikage's response?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Nothing. He refused to be involved with this power struggle… the other daimyos does not want Kumogakure to be involved anyway. But the good news is, we can mobilize our units closer into the war zone and find out more with this ceasefire."

"Good, I want a meeting set up tomorrow morning with you and the black ops team in charge of the missions in Land of the Lightning."

The older brother nodded in acknowledgement. "There is also something else that I think you should know."

Gaara perked up, for his brother's tone lowered even more, meaning what he was about to say is something important.

"Temari had just gone through the records of the Chuunin Exams… for those who were on a permit to stay here temporarily… the contestants, the performers, the traders…" He paused, and took a sip of his drink before continuing. "The trader, Banryu… he is a native of Lightning. Though that may be nothing, but since Miharu had spent time with him so much during his stay here… Temari thought…"

It was Gaara's turn to sip his drink, growing more impatient. He did not like where this was going. Temari and Kankurou, checking out Miharu's affairs like this seemed devious. But, knowing his siblings, it was a call they made because out of concern for him.

"We did more digging into Banryu, and finally we found out… Gaara, Banryu's trading pattern, involves a lot 'Golden Rust'. It's a chemical hard to come by in Lightning Country, but abundant in Stone Country as you know."

Gaara's face darken. He knows that the trading of Golden Rust is rather limited, since is used to manufacture a powerful explosive that Iwagakure had developed over 30 years ago.

"There is a man in Wind Country itself that smuggles it into Lightning Country, they didn't know what he was smuggling in until Banryu had traded and left. It was difficult to follow him, and perhaps that he has found out that our spies were tailing him, I'm not sure. Fortunately we got the smuggler, and he had revealed that Banryu had been trading with him for years for Golden Rust, at nearly twice the black market price. Which is not how a trader works is it? Anyway, we have people now to search for Banryu, if it is at all possible to find him."

"what about the other thing I ask you about?"

"Yes, I have tried. But there is no evidence that apart from or were usually internal liked this team, I haven't been able to protect anyone else then maybe monitoring you or her." He replied. Then he added, " perhaps you have been a little too cautious?"

Gaara didn't say anything for a while, as he mulled over his brother's question. " maybe, " he said finally. But still, he felt that strange uneasiness.

"hey, Gaara." Kankurou said, "What about her? You think she could be involved in this at all? this thing regarding the smuggler?"

Gaara shook his head, and told his brother that even her desire to make amends with that particular person, she would never deliberately harm anyone in the process. And that is why, she is still here in the village, and helping as much and she could. Kankurou sighed, and said that he hoped his little brother is right.

Later that night, Gaara returned from his office. Instead of going home, he found himself outside Miharu's apartment. She greeted him, though a little surprised to see him so late in the night.

He sat down at the table as she served him dinner she had cooked before. He looked down at his plate, slightly wondering what it was in front of him. It looked somewhat like some sort of stew. He picked up a spoon full of his food and put it in his mouth.

"Is it all right? " she asked anxiously.

"my cooking is not exactly something that you would usually have, for over the years I have learned dishes from all over the world. And improvised them. "

" it is ... different. But, it tastes delicious. I like it."

" really? "

He nodded, taking another mouthful to prove it.

" I'm glad, " she breathed.

She's set at the table with him while ate in silence. Gaara noticed, ever since he came back she had this expression on the face that he has seen before. he knew something was troubling her, and that she was trying to hide it.

" what is it? " he asked. She was surprised, but then quickly replied that nothing was the matter. "No, I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

She said nothing for a moment, fidgeting in her seat. Finally she blurted, "you do realise that my stay here is temporary? After all, I am just a guest ... an outsider."

He put down his spoon, "you're still bothered by that , huh?". He reached out and touched her hand, saying "it doesn't matter where you're from, Ninja world or not, you are still here with me for who knows how long. I intend to make every moment count. You're not a guest, you belong here. And I would really like if you stay here a little longer." He got off his chair to kiss her, one hand holding hers tightly on the table; while the other caressed her face. She in turn held up her head and kissed him with the same passion. Gaara broke off the kiss, unable to contain himself any longer. With every breath, he picked her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom. Dinner was well forgotten.

The Kazekage was asleep a couple of hours later. Miharu gazed at her lover so blissfully at peace in her arms that she felt a twinge in her heart. She brushed away his damp hair off his face, revealing his tattoo. "Sleep well," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Author's note: I know, it's been a long time. I was hit by a car. Yes, HIT BY A BLOODY CAR. Still trying to recover from the trauma but it's been slow. I'm just lucky that I'm still alive! Anyway, here is a short chapter. It's not great but it's been a long time since I wrote so please bear with me. **


	14. Arc 2 Chapter 7: Precarious Situation

Arc 2 Chapter 7: Precarious Situation

Kankuro sat on the roof of a four storey building quietly, watching the streets of his village below. The night was quiet, with the slight eerie sound of the wind blowing through the place that he was used to. Kankurou's mission to tail the apothecary closely began three days ago at the request of the Kazekage. The red-haired leader was tormented by this decision, but Kankurou knew it was the correct one to make. Miharu was a mystery, and she is still an outsider at the end of the day.

Miharu emerged from the conservatory just past mid-night. Late work? Possibly. Kankurou followed her to an alley. It was dark but he could make out another figure in the alley. The figure said something to Miharu, but Kankurou could not make out the words. He heard Miharu say no, and then the figure lashed out.

"Then, you are useless to me. Die." With that, the man in the shadow grabbed the apothecary with lightning speed.

Kankurou sprang into action, but before Kankurou could bring out his puppets, he heard Miharu cry out. Blue flame radiated from her body, the heat was so intense Kankurou couldn't get near. The man from the darkness burned, his scream cut short as he disintegrated into dust. The blue flame gradually disappeared, leaving Miharu slumped on the ground. The Sand ninja stopped from moving nearer, he knew that flame – Aosagibi, the blue spirit from three years ago. He was aware that a tiny part of the Aosagibi's chakra has been mingled into Miharu's own, and that nearly killed her. He was not aware however that it could manifest itself like this. Did Gaara know about this?

Temari crossed her arms, her brows frowning with concern. Kankurou had filled her in on what had happened. The ANBU squad were crawling all over to find out who the disintegrated man was. No answers yet, and as Miharu began to awaken in the room, she prepared herself to deal with the apothecary.

"What happened?" Temari questioned the apothecary. The dark haired girl got up from the bed she was laid upon in the room and stared at Temari, then at Kankurou.

"I… don't know."

"Stop lying!" Kankurou said harshly.

"I have no choice!" The apothecary cried. "It's not what you think…"

"Then pray tell us what is going on." Temari said, "It seems that also that you have the Aosagibi's chakra do kill people."

"I can't help it!" Miharu said "Believe me, I can't control it fully. I knew I can have a little of the blue flame to my use… but I've never killed anyone like this."

"Who was he?"

Miharu shook her head "I don't know. He appeared in the alley… he said that my life would be spared if I help him kill the Earth delegates. I refused and he tried to kill me… then that happened

Gaara entered the windowless room, his serious face immediately softened when he saw Miharu. He went to her, "Are you hurt?" Miharu shook her head. The Kazekage then turned to his siblings. Temari indicated that they should talk outside. Once they were outside and alone, Kankurou filled in the Kazekage on what had happened.

"We knew she could do something like that in the future, having survived being a vessel for the Aosagibi, even if it was just a little while." Temari reflected.

"Yes, but you didn't see what I saw… she could be dangerous, especially if she cannot control the chakra." Kankurou replied. "Gaara, this is serious. If word gets out that she can kill like that, it is like having a uncontrollable weapon…"

_Uncontrollable weapon._ Gaara's felt his heart twinge. That was what he was before, and how painful it was to be wanted dead.

"…And there is also the issue of her being used to assassinate Atsuko and her people here." Kankurou continued.

Gaara suddenly felt so very tired, as if a great weight has been added on to his shoulders. "Find out who he was, then report back to me only." He instructed his older brother, as he turned to re-enter the interrogation room.

"What about her?" Temari asked the Kazekage. "You cannot overlook this, and certainly cannot let her leave and move freely."

"I'll deal with her." Gaara replied.

Gaara sat on his sofa in his apartment, thinking of what to do next. What could he do? He knew that the internal security team and some of the council members would have known by now. They would demand a swift action against a threat like Miharu. Would they let her live? In the midst of all this, Gaara also felt the guilt that he could not protect her.

A ring of the doorbell brought Gaara out of his brooding. He opened the door and saw a tall blonde woman.

"Atsuko," Gaara greeted.

"I need to speak with you." Atsuko said, "But it seems that I may be here at the wrong time."

Gaara knew what she meant, as they both could hear the running tap in the bathroom.

"I will make this quick then." Atsuko continued. "My sources have told me of a potential threat of assassination. The Tsuchikage has ordered us to return by next week, forsaking any negotiations if nothing comes out of it by then. I trust by then not only action will be taken against any threats, that you are also willing for at least some terms we are still negotiating to succeed, even if it is not the alliance that we had sought. Do not think that the Earth would not see the Sand as hostile in the future."

Atsuko turned to leave, but stopped when the Kazekage said, "Are you fine with that, Atsuko?"

"For the sake of our villages, I am willing to do anything. I am but a pawn, but if I can protect my village with an alliance, I would have done my duty. You of all people should know that, Kazekage-sama. You may have known the former Tsuchikage, but the new one – my father, would not do favours for the Sand. . . "

Gaara rummaged through Miharu's rucksack. All her belongings had been taken to Gaara's apartment. There was nothing out of the ordinary: money, books, cooking implements, her tanto knife that she used so often in the conservatory, her short bow, the tessen fan Temari gave her, her clothes…

The Kazekage sat on the floor with all of the apothecary's things. He picked up a silver bowl. He remembered she always used this bowl when she made those remedies.

_Miharu…_

Gaara realised that Miharu had been in the bathroom for far too long. He knocked on the door and called her, but there was no reply yet the sound of the tap was still running. Gaara's heart skipped in fear for the worst, he promptly opened the door.

She was sitting on the bathroom floor, backed against the wall next to the bathtub. Water was overflowing from the bath, soaking her as well as the floor. She had he arms tucked around her folded legs, her eyes vacantly stared at the opposite wall.

"Miharu!" Gaara turned off the tap of the bath, and taking a towel, wrapped her in it. She stared blankly ahead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… I can't control it…".

"I know you didn't. You were afraid."

Miharu didn't say anything else but repeated her words over and over. Gaara could do nothing but hold her head close to him, reassuring her with soft words that night.

"Kazekage," the elder sitting opposite council table at the meeting said, "What are your decisions now regarding the apothecary?"

Gaara looked at the elder, his hands clasped together under his chin. "Heizo, what is it that is on your mind?"

The elder called Heizo put up his hands in gesture "What everyone here is thinking, Kazekage. That when it comes to the apothecary, you are hesitant… you tend to risk yourself when it comes to protecting her… like how you did three years ago."

"I would gladly protect anyone of this village and who I consider friend, Heizo."

"Now then the apothecary seems to have brought trouble to us again, what is it that you supposed we do? I don't think that you do regard her as just 'friends'…"

"Enough, Heizo-sama." Temari interjected.

"Heizo-sama is right," Baki said, "Kazekage, knowing now that our security has been breached and that Miharu is the target, we cannot let her be around especially when the Tsuchikage's daughter is here. They have already resolved to pulling out of all negotiations. You must have the apothecary confined if not send away."

Another council member, Susumu, spoke up, "I agree with Baki-dono. We must confine the apothecary at a far location from here. We cannot guarantee that another incident like last night would not happen."

Seeing that two of the senior members of the council has spoken, Heizo added "There is also the question of one particular negotiation, Kazekage. Are you or are you not going to ally with the Earth by a bond of marriage? With this alliance, we no longer would have to worry about the Earth siding with Stone when their internal struggle ends."

"I will give the council that decision in due time. Right now, our focus is on the problem of the unknown assailant."

Unfortunately, not much progress was done on that part, as Kankurou reported. What was agreed at the council meeting however was the relocation of Miharu, much to Gaara's dislike, but he had to give the order.

Miharu's new place was a small 10-meter tower, guarded by ten ninjas, in the far east of the village. Gaara personally brought here there to make sure everything would be provided for. Seeing that things were to his satisfaction, the Kazekage took his leave for work. He promised to see her soon and that the confinement would be temporary.

Kankurou scratched his head vigorously in frustration. The intel on South Lightning's renegades were near to nothing. Hane Hiroto was getting clever. To add to his frustration, he and his team were scanning every security camera recording in the village. They were hoping that the mysterious person whom Miharu had burned would show up at an earlier time in the village. It was yet again late in the night. Kankurou felt very tired now since he didn't get any sleep as well. Seeing his team were as tired as he felt, he ordered them to rest. As the investigating team left the room without their leader, Gaara came in. "Any luck?" he asked his elder brother.

"No." Kankurou replied. "We have only just got to your birthday."

Gaara helped Kankurou with the recordings, but looking at so many cameras at the same time was very difficult. Soon however, Kankurou spotted something and called the Kazekage. Gaara turned to Kankurou's screen.

"Here. The camera that was at the balcony of the Kazekage's building." Kankurou pointed.

The image was a little dark, but it was clear enough to see that on the balcony Miharu stood alone in her green dress that she wore at the ball. Gaara remembered that this was before he joined her at the balcony. Miharu had her back to the camera, looking out from the balcony. Suddenly, she turned, as if someone had called her. The back of the person then came into view as he approached the apothecary.

"It is… Susumu… isn't it?" Kankurou said. Gaara nodded in agreement, as he kept watching the two in conversation. Unfortunately, the camera had no sound recording, but he could tell from Miharu's expression at the end of the conversation, it could not have been too pleasant. They kept watching the recordings throughout the night, hoping to find anything more that may help with the investigation.

"Say, Gaara." Kankurou said suddenly after more hours of watching the screens. It was already 6 in the morning. "Do you love her? Miharu, I mean."

Gaara thought for a moment. "I don't know."

It was the truth. Gaara knows that physically, he wanted her. He wanted her to lie next to him when he tries to sleep, letting him say whatever was on his mind... He liked the intimacy and the bond he has with Miharu so far, but was it love? Or was it lust and the need to satisfy his selfish desires?

"Don't know?" Kankurou echoed. "You don't strike me as that kind of guy."

Gaara frowned. "What do you mean?"

But before Kankurou could reply, there was a knock at the door and one of Kankurou's men burst in. "Kankurou-dono! This is urgent! One of the Earth delegates has been murdered!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**After a long absence, I'm back writing... I hope I can still finish this story!**


	15. Arc 2 Chapter 8: Revelations

Arc 2 Chapter 8: Revelations

The death of the Earth's ninja was a mystery, as they found him dead on the floor of his own quarters. Early examination of the body indicated that he was killed by poison, possibly from a small entry wound found near his neck. Yet, no sign of struggle or forced entry could be found in his quarters. Atsuko was demanding for action and Gaara had no choice but to promise an immediate investigation. Gaara sat at his office desk, trying to understand what is taking place in his village. Tomita came in with some tea, commenting that Gaara looked more tired than normal. Gaara dismissed Tomita, and continued on with his job. As he reached for his tea, he found that a sandy hand in the shape of Shukaku was formed around his own arm. He was so shocked that he nearly fell backward, and accidentally knocked his tea over the desk. The breaking of the teacup prompted the guards outside and Tomita to come rushing in. The Kazekage looked at his hand again. There was no sign of the Shukaku. Gaara apologised to the guards and his assistant, citing that he was just a little tired. He was back to his normal composure, but he could hear the Shukaku chuckling softly in his mind.

Am I losing it? Gaara thought to himself. Brushing his own worries aside, he went back to his duty as the Kazekage.

Kankurou's team has finally found footage on the security cameras that showed Miharu's assassin (as identified by Kankurou). The footage was of the second day of the Chuunin Exams. The would-be assassin was walking almost hidden in the marketplace. The assassin briefly stopped at Banryu's stall, but walked off casually after enquiring about a herb. The then disguised Miharu as Akira did not pay much attention to the man, as she helped Banryu arrange something at his stall. Another sighting of the assassin was at the ball itself, missed once by the team because the man was smart enough to disguise himself as a guest from the Stone delegate. This second footage was more worrying for Kankurou, for the ball security was very tight, yet this man was on the guest list. He was identified as Yasu at the ball according to records, and Kankurou knew then someone on the inside, was helping him. Question now is, who.

Temari arrived at the Tower where Miharu was being held. She felt apprehensive as Miharu answered the door and politely let her in. Surely the apothecary must feel that this was a prison in pretence of a safe house. Miharu was unusually quiet, speaking in short sentences only when asked a question. Temari tried small talking, in an attempt to make the younger woman at ease. It seemed to only increase Miharu's agitation however.

"Temari-san, what is it that you are here about?" the dark haired woman asked, sitting directly opposite Temari across the coffee table, yet not looking at her face at all.

"This." Temari took out a file from her bag, and slid it across the table to Miharu. "Being an expert in your field, I thought you may be able to help us. It is a report, listing the chemicals identified in the body of a recently deceased. I think maybe you can identify the actual poison. I've gone to Yui-basama but she could not help us with all the answers we need."

Miharu opened the paper file, slowing reading the report. "It looks like a mixture of things, and only a number of items could match this…"

Temari asked what she had meant by that.

"The combination of drugs, these are usually found in the desert… but this chemical here… it's only found in an insect from the Stone country. It's Green Assassin Bug poison. It is rare to get them. You need to know the right people to get them in the forests of Stone Country."

"What is it used for?"

"In small quantity, together with some ingredients, it is a paralyzing drug more common used in Stone country. It is usually used for surgeries when one needs to keep the patient still. But this here in the report, not only it is in high dose, the combination is lethal… made to instantly immobilise someone, then kill within a few minutes." Miharu closed the report file. "Temari-san, who is it that was killed? Please tell me. I've been here for only a day, but already I've overheard the guards talking… I know something is going on in the village. I've talked to the locals when I was helping Yui-basama."

Temari let out a sigh. "I guess I owe you the some truth."

Kankurou reached the central communications office, a tall structure in the centre of the village near the Kazekage's office. Here was where all official communications of village were sent and received. He knocked on a certain door on the 6th floor of the building, and entered upon hearing an invitation from within. Susumu, greeted Kankurou as soon as he entered and urged him to take a seat. Kankurou declined the offer and stood in front of Susumu's office desk. Susumu was a man of about 40 years. He was a Jonin for almost 15 years, and became a member of the Kazekage's Council after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Kankurou knew Susumu as a fellow warrior during the war, and had great respect for his abilities. He was one of the key people who kept the communications between the different teams from all five villages flowing smoothly. Now, he was one of the main people running central communications.

"So what can I do for you?" Susumu politely asked.

Kankurou produced picture stills of the night where the older man was seen with Miharu on the balcony. Susumu looked the pictures. "And what about these? Can't I now talk to a fellow guest at the Kazekage's ball?"

"What did you say to her?" Kankurou demanded.

"I only asked her about her relations to our Kazekage. Not only Internal Affairs and ANBU knows about their 'closeness', Kankurou-dono. Already that time, Iwagakure representative were asking us questions that were hard to answer. Naturally, when I saw the apothecary, somehow was invited to this ball, I was compiled to question her intentions."

"That is out of line. The Kazekage is the one to decide who he associates with."

Susumu shook his head, "Come on now, you know that does not work. People in this village are starting to gossip, starting to doubt the Kazekage. It is out job to stop that."

"There will always be those who doubt the Kazekage. He has gone through a lot and knows that better than you and I. So don't go playing games behind our backs… or else I'll be marking you as a traitor."

"I can assure you, Kankurou-dono, that my intentions are always for the good of the village."

Kankurou clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Yeah, I've heard of THAT before." He turned to leave, feeling rather fed up in talking to the man.

"Don't you want to know the real reason she stayed back after the Chuunin Exams?" Susumu called after Kankurou. This naturally caught Kankurou's attention.

The head of communications produced a file from his desk drawer, and tossed it on his desk. Kankurou opened the file.

* * *

Gaara stepped out of his office, as his assistant came with a tray of tea.

"Kazekage-sama, where are you going? I've just brought you another tea."

Gaara felt bad after what happened earlier, but he needed to see Miharu as promised. Also, he had just received a message from the Raikage. He instructed Tomita to put some more tea in a flask, so he could carry it (and share it perhaps?). He arrived at the Miharu's new quarters. She seemed fine, at least better than he had expected.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Miharu, sipping the tea she poured into an earthen cup. It was the only cup in the whole of the apartment, and Gaara made a mental note to have someone bring over more things for Miharu even if this was to be a temporary stay.

"Yes," Miharu replied. She poured another serving of tea into her silver bowl that she often used as a makeshift teacup.

Gaara struggled to say something to break the stifling silence, but nothing came out of his mouth. Finally, Miharu broke the silence after what it felt like an eternity.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

Gaara told her that he hadn't.

"Are you still having those dreams?"

Gaara nodded and sipped his tea.

Silence.

"Miharu, if you are still thinking about what happened with the man who tried to kill you-" Gaara began to say.

"How can I not?" Miharu interrupted. "I killed another man. It was hard to live with what happened three years ago, I don't think I can face another death… I'm sorry, who I am to talk about hardships."

"It's okay." Gaara reassured her, as he reached his hand out to hold hers across the table. She withdrew her hand as soon as he touched her however.

"Let's stop this." Miharu said in a voice so small Gaara could barely hear it.

Gaara frowned, "Why?"-

"Because, I don't belong here." Miharu quickly said. "And I never wanted to... this is your world- the ninja world. What am I doing, playing this domestic game here with you?"

Gaara brought his fist down on the table with a loud thud. Miharu was taken aback at his action.

"Is that what you have been thinking?" Gaara asked, trying very hard not to completely lose his temper. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Protecting me? Haven't you seen what I can do with my curse? It is the village that needs protecting from me!"

"Then you want to leave?"

Miharu didn't reply, but stood up and promptly when into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"No, don't go." Gaara called after her, his heart started to pound wildly. "The assassin was sent by Hane Hiroto. I got a message from the Raikage that his spies have seen that man amongst the Hane's army. He must have got word about you being the cause of his mother's death."

"Then it's even more urgent that I leave. He will think that you are protecting me… I don't want my problem to involve your village again."

"No." Gaara said firmly, as he stood outside the bedroom door. "You will not go. I won't have you waste your life for something like that."

"Doesn't mean I can get away with it. I still have to pay for what I did."

"Not like this. I won't let you."

Miharu opened the bedroom door. She was dressed in her masculine travelling clothes again, her rucksack slung on her shoulder. Gaara blocked her way out, grabbing her arms in the process.

"Are you forcing me to stay?" Miharu nearly shouted.

"If it means that you'll be alive then yes."

Miharu struggled, but couldn't break free from the red-haired man. She pleaded and pleaded, but Gaara would not let go.

"Why are you doing this? Have you lost your mind?" Miharu finally broke down, "why can't you just let me go?"

Gaara felt as if someone was trying to wrench his heart out of his chest. He never thought that feeling would come again.

"Because… I love you." He said, choking back his own emotions.

She slumped into his chest, sobbing, as if defeated. "It's not only that… don't you care what the people are saying about their Kazekage? Many people know now that you are seeing me… they do not approve." She said between sobs. "I know that Atsuko -"

Gaara's hold on her turned into an embrace, and he felt her own arms around him. "I don't care. I need you."

She looked up into his eyes. Gaara's mind when blank as he gazed into her watery brown eyes, all he wanted was Miharu. Nothing seemed to matter at that point. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. As their kiss deepen however, a sharp pain came to Gaara's side.

"Forgive me." Miharu whispered, new tears falling from her eyes. Her hand was on the hilt of her tanto, engulfed in a blue flame emanating from her hand. The other end of the blade pierced his side; the flame had managed to melt through Gaara's sand armour. She let the blade slip from her fingers and took a step away from him.

"What are you doing?" Gaara managed to say as he fell forwards into her arms. He could feel his body becoming strangely heavy and he could not move even a finger. Miharu eased the Kazekage onto the ground. She took a towel and pressed onto his wound. The injury wasn't deep.

"My tanto was laced with poison. It will wear off in a few hours." She said, "I'm sorry, Gaara-sama." She took his hand in hers. "But there is no other way."

She put his hand onto the towel to keep the pressure there, and then she fled out of the room. Gaara couldn't even call out, only lying there helplessly, listening to the commotion of the guards trying to stop her escape. He knew they wouldn't be able to. As he faded into unconsciousness from the poison, he could hear the one-tailed demon's laughter echoing in his mind.

* * *

Banryu waited at a rock by the oasis, as planned. He quietly sang a verse of a song that he heard some time ago by people of this Land of the Wind.

"Unfold your wings and take off into the sky,

Before you're burned, become the sun,

Blow, oh wind... It guides you into the sky,

Before your whole self is taken away."

Banryu smiled to himself, wondering why he suddenly thought of that song. Footsteps brought him to attention; he looked to the direction of the sound.

"It's me." came a voice.

"Ah, Akira. You are a little late."

"Sorry, but we are being pursued."

"Let us go quickly then."

Until the night slowly ended, I was embracing you,

_Until I lose everything, without noticing I was being drowned in silence._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay, the next chapter should be the last in the arc. Unless, of course, I deviate from plan again, hahaha!**

**The last two lines is the quote of the same song Banryu was singing. It is actually the translation of Gackt's Oasis song (which is in Japanese). If you don't know what song that is… uh, too bad. **

**I imagined that the song in this story was sung in a traditional folk kind of way. Imagine that.**

**Finally, thanks for reading and do leave a comment so that I can get some tips on writing better next time.**


	16. Arc 2 Chapter 9: Of Things To Come

**Arc 2 Chapter 9: Of things to come**

Gaara hung his head under the shower, letting stream of warm water flow over his whole body. He watched the rivulets of water running off his feet, as he let his mind review the things that had taken place for the past three days.

Nine days ago, Miharu was still here with him. They shared a kiss, and then she did something he didn't expect. Nonetheless, Gaara had ordered Kankurou to lead a team to bring back Miharu. They were not able to intercept her in time for her to cross into Hane Hiroto's territory. Kankurou was able to get inside Hane's territory the next day to negotiate for Miharu's release, but it was too late. He was told that Hane had already executed the apothecary for her crimes, and that the body was burnt just as she did with people with the Aosagibi's chakra. The exact details of the Miharu's last moments were given, but Hane handed something of hers to Kankurou. In addition, Kankurou was able to confirm that the assassin sent to kill Miharu in Sunagakure was one of his agents.

Gaara stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. His dripping wet hair covered his tattoo partially while letting little streams of water running down his pale face. The closed and healing wound stood out on the right side of his body – making an almost cross shape with his old scar that he got from fighting Kinon three years ago. Gaara stared angrily at himself, as painful memories came flooding in. He struck out, smashing the mirror with his fist. Why couldn't he save her?

He knew that she left to protect him, and perhaps the village too. Yet, the report he had gotten from Kankurou casted doubts. The things that she did for the past three years, the reason for her to return to Sunakagure in the first place...

Gaara walked into the bedroom, where a parcel lay on top of it. It was what Kankurou had brought back from Hane. Gaara could not open it that morning when Kankurou returned from his mission. The knelt at the foot of the bed, and unwrapped the parcel. It was the metal fan Temari had given Miharu. There was a new message written on the fan.

_'Please protect the village and forget me.'_

Gaara rested his head on the bed, breathing in what was left of her scent on the sheets. It was like a subtle blend of orchid, rose and jasmine.

* * *

Temari was troubled. Susumu's investigation had uncovered that not soon after the events of the Aosagibi, there were tell-tale signs of Miharu's presence in some places where Susumu had his contacts working in. It seemed that not only had the apothecary been helping with her apothecary skills, she had been actively seeking questions in connection with Kinon's rebel. There were a couple of incidents where people who were confronted had ended up in ashes. Finally, as Susumu's concern grew, he questioned Yui about Miharu's activities and discovered that unknown drugs had been made in secret. Yui did not discover this until the murder of the Earth shinobi had taken place. They still didn't know what the drugs were for, but Susumu was confident that it was why Miharu returned to the village. The main ingredients in the drugs were desert roses and desert primroses, which only grew in the oases in the Wind Country.

The Elders had accepted the possible explanation that Miharu had murdered the Earth shinobi in order to stop the alliance of the two ninja villages by marriage. Clues had suggested that Miharu was the murderer – since Miharu had the Assassin bug poison as evident on her tanto that she used to stab Gaara. Temari did not believe in it, and neither did her brothers. While doctors treated the Kazekage, it was revealed that another poison called Gensou was present in his blood, albeit in trace quantities. Analysis found that it was a substance that has hallucinogenic properties and could change a person's behaviour given enough exposure to the poison – hence the name Gensou: Illusion.

While Kankurou was in pursuit of Miharu, Temari investigated the apothecary's room. One of the items left behind was her silver cup, which still had tea in it on the coffee table.

What caught the attention of Temari was that the inner lining of the cup had turned black, as if the tea had been able to react with the cup. It led to the discovery of Gensou in the tea. Temari guessed that Miharu must have known that there was a poison in the tea that night and thus left it untouched. The arrest and interrogation of Tomita, who made the tea, was immediately warranted. The blonde woman then ordered a toxin screening of the Kazekage's hair sample (conveniently taken while he was in hospital recovering from his wound). By the time Kankurou had returned with the bad news, the blood test results came back. It showed that Gensou was present in the whole of Gaara's hair, meaning that he had been given this poison for more than the time Miharu had showed up. Temari was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

Kankurou arrived at his brother's apartment. It was already close to midnight, but the latest news of Tomita's confession he was sure Gaara would want to know immediately. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Kankurou tried the door and found it to be unlocked. He opened the door and peered in.

On the floor near the coffee table, he could see the red-haired man sitting there. He had his back to the door and was looking out of the round window in front of him. By his side were three bottles of sake and a cup. Two of the bottles lay on their sides, telling Kankurou that they were empty.

"Gaara?" Kankurou called out. The younger man ignored him. Kankurou approached the young Kazekage cautiously. He sat down on the other side of the coffee table in silence. Gaara, stoic as usual, used his sand to carry a fresh bottle of sake and a cup from the kitchen. He set them down on the coffee table and poured the sake into the cup. Handing the cup to Kankurou, he raised his own cup.

"Drink." The red-haired sibling said. Kankurou drained his cup in one go.

"What is it?" Gaara finally spoke again after finishing his cup of sake, and proceeded to pour another round.

"Your assistant, Tomita. He said that the tea he used were of the same kind since a year ago. He swore that he did not know they were laced with Gensou. The tea maker however, was Yui-basama… She is being held at our Intel unit as we speak. I don't think she knows anything either. It is likely that your tea was spiked without both of them knowing."

Gaara nodded ever so slightly. Kankurou continued to sit there silently, watching his brother down another cup of sake.

"I've agreed to the deal with Iwagakure. I didn't tell you this earlier since you were still on your way back from that mission." The Kazekage said two more sake cups later.

Kankurou paused for a while, and then asked why he did so.

"The rift between Iwagakure and Sungakure had increased since the death of their delegate member. We can't prove any connection to the death other than Miharu… this political marriage will bring us back again." Gaara replied.

"After all we have done during the 4th Great Ninja War… It is possible that Iwagakure has some part to this. They have been extraordinarily pushy… If they are involved..." Kankurou muttered.

"I know it's risky. But there is no other way."

Kankurou nodded in agreement. "If they are involved, then I will find that out. I'll use this opportunity to tap into their intel."

Gaara poured another round of sake. Kankurou drank with his brother wordlessly, looking out of the window into the clear night. When Kankurou's gaze returned to his brother, he was shocked to find the Kazekage's face streaked with tears.

"I loved her," he said, still looking out into the sky. "I loved her, Kankurou. I've finally understood that feeling in my heart… I loved her, but in the end I couldn't protect her."

Kankurou could feel the pain in Gaara's voice. For his little brother to finally found someone that he truly was at ease with, was what he saw when Gaara was with her. He knew now the inner struggle with being a Kazekage and a man mourning the passing of his lover was beginning to truly take hold.

Gaara poured another round sake, only to find that the bottle was already empty. He threw the earthen object at the nearest wall in frustration, taking the opportunity of the shattering sound mask his cry. He then stumbled backwards. The alcohol was taking its toll on his body. Kankurou pounced onto his feet, swiftly moving to his younger brother and taking hold of him by the shoulders.

"That's enough now. You shouldn't even be drinking. The poisons haven't thoroughly cleared your body yet." The dark haired man said. He gingerly helped the Kazekage to the sofa. Gaara however resisted and even shoved his brother away. This however prompted Kankurou to punch his younger brother angrily. Gaara fell onto the sofa, more in shock that his older brother had just hit him rather than the injury itself.

"Stop it, Gaara. Do you think Miharu would want you to be this way? She had always said that you are the Kazekage. If you do love her, then continue to protect the village."

This woke the Kazekage up from his alcoholic haze for a while and he apologized to his brother. Turning back to the coffee table, Kankurou began picking up the strewn bottles of sake on the floor. One, two, three, four… seven…

"Oi, Gaara. This is definitely too much sake even for two people! And I only had half a bottle…" Kankurou turned around to look at his brother, but found him already asleep on the sofa. Really, this was possibly the only time he ever saw his little brother acting this way. He was glad however that he was finally asleep. Shaking his head, the elder brother continued to clean up the mess in the Kazekage's apartment.

* * *

The signing of the alliance took place in the great council hall under the gaze of the statues of the past Kazekages. Then both parties took leave to prepare for the ceremony and celebrations that were to follow suit. As Gaara left the hall, he briefly looked up at his father's statue. He wondered if he was more like his father than he ever thought possible.

The marriage ceremony and celebratory party was a large but simple affair. Both villages wanted to keep it subdued as neighbouring countries would be looking at this alliance cautiously. Just before midnight, Gaara already found himself back at his apartment with Atsuko.

"As part my duty of being your wife, let me serve you with some wine." Atsuko said, pouring two glasses of sparkling wine that was left for them in the apartment. Gaara took the flute of wine graciously, but he was nervous. It was a month since the death of Miharu and here he was with Atsuko. Even if this was a political marriage, Gaara felt somehow he was in the wrong. He drained the glass dry.

"My, let me get you another." Atsuko said. But this time, she poured a small vial of blue liquid into the wine.

"What is that?" Gaara inquired.

"Just something to take the edge off. You seemed tense." She said.

Gaara drank the contents of the glass again. Not soon after, everything seemed to move slowly and in a soft light.

"How's that?" Atsuko asked.

"A little odd… light-headed…"

Atsuko smiled, moving closer to her husband. She kissed him fully on the lips. Gaara tried hard to respond equally, but knew that it was lacking.

Atsuko took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him gently down on the bed. Gaara put up no resistance, but he was struggling inside to not think of Miharu.

Atsuko lifted up her gown and settled on top of the Kazekage , straddling him. Atsuko was a very beautiful woman, such slender body and fine golden hair. But she was not the one he wanted. Slowly, Atsuko began stroking his bare skin as she undid his clothes. Gaara closed he eyes; letting the woman who is his wife take him to exhilaration, yet in his mind was the image of a dark haired woman.

* * *

**Author's note: End of Arc 2. Hope this isn't too confusing. There will be one more arc and then the story finishes. Thanks for reading and comments appreciated.**


	17. Arc 3 Chapter 1: Warning Signs

Arc 3 Chapter 1: Warning Signs

A sandstorm was approaching the valley where Sunagakure was situated. Temari felt a strange chill in the air, yet she had to depart the village in less than an hour on a mission. She looked at her village with pride and hoped that when she comes back it would just as it was. Things have been getting tense around here lately. It has been nearly three years since the alliance of Sunagakure and Iwagakure, and while both villages still shared the same benefits of the deal, cracks has begun to appear. It came as no surprise though. Temari knew that one of the reasons Gaara had agreed to this pact was to investigate Iwagakure's true alliance in Sunagakure. She was sure Gaara's instinct was correct that someone from within was working together with the Earth.

Since Toge Atsuko became the official wife of the Kazekage, she seemed to have served the village well. The first year she had helped the village tremendously to forge more ties with her homeland, bringing in more income for Sunagakure. In the eyes of the public, she was the perfect princess fit to marry the leader of their village. Temari however was wary of her sister-in-law, for under all that grace and nobility, she is one of Iwagakure's finest kunoichi.

Temari sighed. Three years had gone by so fast. Still they have yet to understand the true nature of what happened that time which culminated to Miharu's death. Temari was convinced that the reason of Miharu arriving in the village again three years ago was to seek contact with Hane. But then why stay? Could she have abandoned her intention so fast due to Gaara? Temari thought there was a link missing here. Something must have happened to prompt the apothecary to stay, to then leave even when it meant her demise. The blonde woman broke from her reverie as her team have finally assembled for the mission. She ordered them to follow her lead and they took off.

* * *

Kankurou stole a glance at his brother sitting three seats away to his left. He had his 'Kazekage' face on, as Kankurou has likened to call it. That stoic face, stiff posture and serious eyes, it was hard to read him at all. The council meeting today was mainly about the official visit Gaara was going to take in two days to Iwagakure. There, he will meet with all the daimyos in the Earth Country. Hopefully, more work contracts would come out of it for Sunagakure.

"Kankurou, this time, I would like you to not come with me. I will bring Susumu and Baki as my guards." Gaara said. It was an unprecedented call, for Kankurou had been Gaara's personal security guard since he became Kazekage. The elder brother tried to argue the Kazekage's decision, but ultimately the order stayed.

"It is to show I perfectly trust Iwagakure's security… this way, the daimyos might consider us more for jobs as Iwagakure's ally."

After the meeting, Kankurou entered Gaara's office. He still thought not having his security team with the Kazekage was a mistake. But as soon as Kankurou was alone with his little brother, Gaara immediately told him to sit down. Kankurou obeyed, aware that his brother's 'Kazekage' face was still on.

"I want you to go as my representative." Gaara said, handing Kankurou a letter. Kankurou read the contents. He was stunned for words. The letter was from Hane Hiroto. It has been just over a year since Hane's army was defeated in the south of Lightning Country due to Kumogakure's eventual involvement in the civil war. Instead of surrendering to the daimyo, Hane and his remaining army retreated and lived in exile in Yu, the Hot Springs Country. No further action was taken on Hane Hiroto, as he was no longer seen as a threat. Gaara still had agents sent to keep tabs on the fallen rebel leader, but his security was too tight to penetrate.

"Could this be some sort of trap?" Kankurou wondered aloud.

"There is no reason for it. He asked specifically for me to send someone I trust completely… as you can see he mentioned you as a possible representative since you met him before."

Kankurou took a deep breath. His trip into Hane's heavily armed forces was no small feat three years ago. Hane Hiroto was as formidable as he was rumoured to be. He was only in his thirties, but already had been in command of an 800 strong army of ex-samurais and ninjas. Many people in the south of Lighting had supported his movement against his former lord the minor daimyo of the south, which kept raising land taxes without a care for the people's hardships. Kankurou would have done the same if he were in Hane's position as a retainer of that daimyo. Hane was without flaw however; he grew too bold in his rule three years ago and ruthlessly raided villages in the South for supplies to fuel his war. The death toll among the villages increased, and thus the Raikage had to intervene.

"I shall leave immediately for Hane's camp then." Kankurou told his brother.

"Wait until we've left for Iwagakure." Gaara replied. "I don't want to take any chances that Susumu and his men to know."

The older brother nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Temari and her team of six approached their destination in the River Country. With her were two medical ninjas and three fighters. It was a mission of investigation and rescue of a small village. The River Country was one of the places most ravaged by war prior and during the Fourth Great Ninja war. Even after so many years of somewhat peaceful time, they had been struggling to get things back to normal.

A team of four from Konohagakure was already in the village. Temari was shocked to find them all suited up and scrambling around in urgency. Sakura, Konohagakure's team leader spotted them as soon as they entered the gate and quickly moved towards them.

"Stay there! Don't move any closer!" Sakura said in a rather serious tone. "The village is infected with some kind of disease that we have never come across. You need to get to that tent over there and suited up, quick."

Temari nodded in acknowledgement. Before she moved with her team members to the tent, Temari called out. "How bad is it, Sakura?"

"Bad. Very bad."

* * *

Gaara returned to his apartment. A welcome greeting was heard from within the bedroom as soon as he stepped into the house. "I'm home." Gaara replied.

Atsuko emerged from the bedroom, and bowed to the Kazekage. "I have already packed your things for the journey to my homeland."

"You needn't have done that, Atsuko."

The blonde woman only bowed in reply. "As you wish, my lord."

Gaara walked into the study. "There is still paperwork to be done before we leave tomorrow. So, don't wait up."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

It has always been this way since they were married. Atsuko was this noble creature with a strong sense of obligation as the wife of the Kazekage and daughter of the current Tsuchikage.

An hour into his work, Atsuko knocked and came into the study, bringing him tea. Gaara was well aware of her tactics by now. She would try hard to seduce him before any big event that was to take place to get some information. Whether that information would be made known to Iwagakure was still not established, Gaara was pretty sure she was not to be trusted. He would sometimes give in to her little mind games, but not for a year now.

Gaara felt her hands touching his shoulders. "It's been a long time, Kazekage-sama. And it's late, why don't you come to bed for once? Since I've been here you have barely been in bed. I'll give you a massage"

The truth was Gaara had barely slept for the past five years… it was almost like the days he had been a Jinchuruki. Gaara shook his head. "Go to bed, Atsuko." He replied coolly. Atsuko continue to knead his shoulders. Gaara stopped her by catching her left wrist.

"Leave me be."

Defeated, Atsuko and turned to leave the study. "You know, we haven't been intimate for a long time. Do you find me inadequate?"

"You know the reason why."

Atsuko tried to say something but stopped herself. Yes, she knew the reason but it was apparent she didn't think anyone else would.

* * *

Jinrou sat atop a hill just outside the village in the River Country. He looked forlornly at his hands. They wouldn't stop shaking. His team leader called out to him, approaching with the weary expression. Everyone was feeling the misery as well. The medical ninja wiped his tears quickly from his eyes so that the blonde woman would not see.

"It's okay, Jinrou." Temari said softly. "What happened here today…" He could hear the faint crack in her voice.

"Nearly everyone in this village is dead, Temari-sama." Jinrou said, "I've never seen anything this devastating as this. It's not natural."

Temari agreed with her subordinate. "Question is now, who did this, and how do we stop it from happening again. Right now, all we can do is return to Sunagakure and report this."

Jinrou nodded and picked himself up from the ground.

* * *

Kankurou left in the cover of darkness the same day Gaara departed for Iwagakure. It took him three days to reach the rendevous point, where an agent of Hane met him. He recognised the face. "Banryu."

"Kankurou-dono. Nice to see you again." The man greeted the ninja. "Follow me."

A two-hour track in the land of Hot Springs brought the two men to a small hidden valley, where Hane Hiroto's camp was. Kankurou entered the main tent together with Banryu. A page urged them to follow him towards the back of the tent.

Hane Hiroto lied on his bed, face ashen. His lips were cracked and his once brown hair was peppered with grey. A nurse dutifully tended to the sick lord until he dismissed her to talk to his guest. Hane propped himself up on some cushions. Kankurou hid his surprise and bowed in respect.

"Sabaku no Kankurou," Hane Hiroto spoke in a hoarse voice. "I am glad that you have decided to come, given that the last time we met wasn't the best of circumstances."

Kankurou bowed again, "May I know what is your grace wish to have a dialogue with Sunagakure?"

Tea was being served. Hane picked up his cup and sipped its content. "As you can see, I am dying. My physicians have told me that my disease is incurable, and I may have only a few days left to live if not weeks."

"I am sorry to hear that, Hane-sama."

Hane put down his cup precariously onto the tray by his side, and then leaned back on his cushions. "Which brings me to the point of your presence. You see, I want a favour from you. After I am gone, my army will disperse. They will probably never be allowed to return to Lightning. I would like Sunagakure to discuss with Kumogakure to let them come back to their homeland."

Kankurou thought for a while. "Why Sunagakure?"

"Because, you are the only village that I distrust the least. Also, in exchange, I will let you in on my secret."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I realised that there was a mistake in timeline in my last chapter. There is no way that anybody could get to Lightning Country in three days and back with about the same amount of time. So, I've corrected it. **

**Also anybody following the manga? I'm in tears looking at newborn baby Gaara!**

**BTW, I hope you guys remember Jinrou, the medical ninja mentioned in Prologue of Arc 2. Reviews please!**


	18. Arc 3 Chapter 2: Disclosure

Arc 3 Chapter 2: Disclosure

Temari walked into central headquarters and into Joseki's office to set about arranging for a meeting with all senior medical ninjas. She had also heard of the changes to the plan for her brothers to travel to Iwagakure together. She was concerned that Kankurou had apparently been assigned almost immediately to another mission. The senior council member looked into his logbook and told the blonde that his brother had gone on a B-rank mission, something regarding information gathering in the Rain Country. Temari knew this meant that Kankurou was gone secretly on Gaara's orders, but kept that information a secret. She knew that Joseki was not a cunning man, but he remained as one of the least trusted members of the council. Temari had no time to think about this for the moment, as a more pressing matter was at hand.

* * *

Susumu discreetly waved for his assistant, Tsuchino, to come over, while the conference of the Earth Country daimyos was in full swing. "What news in the village?" he asked the young chunin.

Tsuchino shook his head. "Not much, Susumu-sama." He whispered. "Only that Temari-san has returned from her mission, and Kankurou has gone on a B-rank mission."

"B-rank?" Susumu frowned. "Who assigned his mission?"

"The Kazekage."

Susumu looked over to Gaara, seating some distance away in the hall with the Tsuchikage and Atsuko, listening intently at the one of the minor daimyo's speech.

"Tell Heizo to find out where Kankurou has actually gone to." Susumu ordered Tsuchino. The assistant nodded in acknowledgment and left quickly from the conference hall.

* * *

"Kankurou-dono. I hope you remember my advisers, Ashuku and Seiwa." Hane Hiroto said, as two elder noblemen entered the room quietly and sat beside the dying leader. Kankurou nodded in acknowledgement and in greeting to the advisers. They bowed in return.

"Kankurou-dono, it is the wish of our lord and our people to reunite with the Land of Lightning once more, now that war is over." Seiwa said, "Please, help us achieve this wish. As you can see, our once strong army is now but weary men and a mere hundred of us are left."

Kankurou took the opportunity then to speak. "Kumogakure only reported 150 casualties from their battles with you. Another 100 maybe were lost with battles against Ken, the South Daimyo's army… how is it then only about 100 are left from the 800 strong army?"

Ashuku and Seiwa looked at each other, then towards Hane Hiroto. Hane paused to collect his thoughts, then said: "We were betrayed." Coughing, he shifted his position to ease his discomfort with Ashuku's and Seiwa's assistant.

"Before the civil war, while I was still gathering men to take over the south… I knew then without help, there was no chance in standing against an army as large as Ken's army. An agent by the name of Nana came to me, offering just the help I needed. I agreed to work with Nana and allowed our armies to unite to conquer the South.

"What I didn't know is whom my new ally was actually working for. We were able to get Golden Rust easily. So I assumed that Stone Country is one involved. Once we conquered the South, we knew then we had to prepare for Kumogakure's involvement in the war, even if our clan were former comrades. Then not long after that, the truth of our new ally became clear. They were only here for our ancestral books on virus research to create a bio-weapon. Their intentions were probably that of conquest, but we cannot be sure. Once we had known though, the new ally had already begun their attack.

"Our ally was interested in the Kannabi Virus. This disease was discovered some 50 years ago in Kannabi, and we had successfully analysed it in detail. My clan, like many that formerly served Kumogakure, were notable for the advances in medical and sealing jutsu. We researched into many medical ailments, as well as seals to keep in spiritual chakra. We couldn't find a cure for the virus however. Being such a deadly disease, the area in which the disease was infecting soon died out with strict control measures. No one investigated this disease further save for out clan.

"From the beginning of last winter, the disease began appearing in one of the camps. About three hundred of my men were infected with the virus and most of them died, including my wife. Our medical team were able to contain the spread and some did survive. Then, another wave of attack took place just a week ago. This time though, more of us were infected. We could not contain it this time, nor find the source of the spread. So I did what only I could: I created a seal to save what was left of my people."

Kankurou now finally understood why Hane was dying.

"I'm sorry to hear this, Hane-sama. However, I don't see why is it that I should help you. It seems to me that you have helped created a dangerous weapon that could threaten us all… if anything, you just given a reason for vanquishing the rest of the Hane army." Kankurou said rather coldly.

Seiwa bowed low to the puppet-master. "It may be fair to say that, but should all of us suffer for a mistake? We too wish to make amends. All is not lost, for the anti-viral drug is being formulated as we speak. Those of us who survived have the protection from the virus. More importantly, the former ally's true identity… is not of one nation, but several that sees Sunagakure and Konohagakure as a threat."

* * *

Tsuchino approached his master, clutching a scroll. He handed the paper to the elder Sand ninja who promptly opened to read the message inside. "So," he said softly to his apprentice. "The Kazekage has been on to something." He looked at Tsuchino and gave a nod. Tsuchino in turn bowed and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

"So of the 58 cases reported in the village 53 people have died from the virus… that is over 90% fatality…" Ryokan said, reading the mission report from Temari. The senior medical ninjas have gathered in an emergency meeting to address the situation in River Country.

Temari nodded in affirmative, "There are only 15 left in the village. The other ten people only survived because they were not near anyone who was sick."

"All this death in the span of two weeks… The symptoms matched a disease we recorded in Kannabi decades ago. However, it never killed this fast." Sekka commented "What are the chances of it being a natural outbreak?"

"According to Haruno Sakura, the village had a pedlar who sold some food from the country of Yu. Those who bought the food were the first to be ill. By day five, most of the villages were sick. We must regard this as a deliberate release of a disease, possibly a bio-weapon."

"But, why a small village?" Heizo asked.

"I don't know." Temari. "But we must make sure this disease does not spread to anywhere else."

* * *

Gaara stopped his work for a moment to look out of the opened window at the moon and sighed. Atsuko had left to find her mother. He let the cold wind blow into his face, as if it would wash away some of the loneliness and pain that he was feeling for so long. He poured himself a cup of sake.

"I will be gone for dinner at my mother's. Will you not join us?" Atsuko said from across the room. Gaara said that he couldn't, as he needed to finish the work today.

"You always work this hard, Gaara-sama. For the pass three years, I've barely seen you slept. I could have thought the One Tail was still in you." Atsuko commented.

"I'm used to it." The Kazekage replied. Something about Atsuko's comment however made Gaara uneasy. She rarely commented anything about him, and surely after three years being with him, this behavioural pattern of his would be obvious.

* * *

Hane looked into Kankurou's eyes. "With the Wind and Fire Country in special alliance, they have become the most powerful nations in the world. I would think all the surrounding countries would be afraid of this."

Kankurou was always cautious that another country may sabotage the alliance, but he did not expect 'a number' of countries would decide to dispose of both Konohagakure and Sunagakure.

"Which are the countries?" Kankurou demanded.

"Stone, Grass, Sound, even Lightning which you are also in alliance. They all have a part in this scheme. The biggest instigator though is Earth."

"Earth?"

"They have a secret alliance with Stone, as I found out. Not only that, they do not look too kindly to your Kazekage. It was said that the fifth Kazekage was a murderous monster that killed many of Earth's and Stone's ninja long before he was even Kazekage. His very nature was something they could let continue, it seems."

"My brother is nothing like that anymore, surely this is all to past?"

"No, the Stone's leader would not forgive the Godaime Kazekage, for he was one who killed many of his relatives in cold blood. This includes his only son. I doubt the Kazekage would even remember it, since it was over twelve years ago. As for Earth, they see it as an opportunity to bring down one of the five great nation to their advantage, probably."

Hane coughed more and beckoned his two advisors. Two aides came into the room to tend on the ailing leader. The two advisors then bowed to Kankurou, apologizing that their meeting must continue later as their leader needed the rest. The Sand ninja had no choice but to retire for the day and left the room.

* * *

He found himself standing atop his patch of floating sand, looking down at the village that is Sunagakure. The wind was strong, whipping Gaara's robes and hair around in the air. The village was beautiful, basking in the afternoon sun, but somehow was strangely eerie at the same time. No one was about. He heard a woman singing.

"_You are on the other side of the wall… are you smiling? Or are you alone like how I am here now?" _

Gaara knew that voice. "Miharu!' He yelled into the wind, but there was no reply.

"_Sunagakure will soon be empty. It will be your doing.". _Another familiar voice said. Gaara recognised that gruff voice. The Biju was back.

Gaara sat up in his chair, realising that he had just fallen asleep at his desk. His heart and head was pounding, as that sense of foreboding returned. It had been some time since he had lucid dreams of the Shukaku. Gaara looked at the sake bottle that he drunk, could it be…?

* * *

Kankurou paced around in his room in frustration for the last half-hour. He needed to know the rest of the story, as he was sure Sunagakure was soon to be in danger. A knock on the door and Seiwa entered with his head bowed low.

"Kankurou-dono." He said, still bowing. "The commander has takern a turn for the worst… he will not last long. You are to come back into his quarters at once."

The puppet master quickly followed the advisor back into Hane's room, finding the leader in bed, face ashen.

"Kankurou-dono, what happened in detail, can be told by my advisors… but the most important part I want you to know is that the cure in the Kannabi virus can be done with my medical team. One particular person is Lady Ao. She is key… as she's…"

"She's what? Hane-sama?" Kankurou urged, seeing that the leader was rapidly deteriorating.

"I…lied… but she's important."

"I don't understand, Hane-sama. I-"

"Promise me… you… help my people… please."

Kankurou hesitated, but agreed to do whatever he could to help.

Hane gave a weak smile. "Thank you." With that, he drew his last breath.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**Sorry I took so long, been moving. Also, apologies for the lengthy dialogue and breakages in each event that was happening. Hope it all still make sense. Tsuchino is an original character in Naruto. He was one of the children Gaara wanted to play with as a child, but they ran away from him in fear. Joseki is featured in Naruto Shippuden as one of the council members who wanted to appoint another Kazekage as soon as Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki. Just so you know where these people probably side with in Sunagakure's politics.**


	19. Arc 3 Chapter 3: Escapes

Arc 3 Chapter 3: Escapes

Kankurou hung his head in respect for the passing of Hane Hiroto as prayers begun chanting. As he let the aides tend to their leader, Kankurou went over to the two advisors.

"If you want me to help, then tell me everything. Now." He demanded in a low voice.

Seiwa and Ashuku brought the sand ninja into an adjacent room, where it was empty save for a table and a lit candle. Ashuku called for Banryu, whispered something to him, in which he nodded and left the room quickly. Kankurou held his tongue, and waited to hear the explanation from Hane's most trusted advisors.

Seiwa, the elder of the two advisors, spoke first. "What our lord had said about the involvement of other countries with our former mysterious ally cannot be supported because we have no proof."

"So you have been assuming the involvement of other countries?" Kankurou asked.

Seiwa told the Sand ninja that the assumption was based on the movement of Nana they were able to trace. They found she had contacts in Earth, Rain, Grass and Sound. One of their double agent had infiltrated Kumogakure and found that Raikage knew the truth about Ken, yet he was not keen to help Hane fight due to the political image. The South minor daimyo was still supported by the rest of the country. Moreover, the double agent found that Raikage has been receiving information through one of Nana's operatives. When Hane conquered the South, the Raikage's sudden change of heart to help Ken's army was because Nana's use of the Kannabi virus on one of the battles with Ken.

"We had an easy win due to that, but Raikage knew then it was dangerous for us to move on with a bio-weapon such as that. He thought the virus was ours, not Nana's group. We didn't know then the disease that struck Ken's army was our own making, until later."

"There is also one thing you should be aware of. The rebels Akira was involved in… not many know this but their former leader, Kinon, is a relative of Ken. This is another reason why Hane-sama fought Ken, for the sake of his mother." Ashuku interrupted.

"So, let me guess…"Kankurou said, "If Kinon was a relative of Ken, then the taxation hike in his region truly was for a preparation of uprising… possibly to separate from the rest of the Land of Lightning?"

Seiwa nodded. "But we don't think the Raikage even knows what other countries were involved. We were only suspicious of their intention after the outbreak in Ken's army."

"So now, in exchange for information of something you have help create, you want me to assist you in stopping this virus and negotiate with Kumogakure to let you return to your homeland? That is a raw deal, even if I had agreed to Hane-sama's wish. And just who is this Lady Ao?"

"She is Hane-sama's concubine… and is our only drug specialist." Ashuku answered, but the manner in which he said that gave Kankurou a suspicion of something else was not said.

"Do I need to repeat myself? If you do not tell me everything, then I will walk out of this camp. I will also inform my Kage that Hane's involvement in the making of a bio-weapon." Kankurou said sternly.

As if on cue, a knock at the door came. Banryu opened the door and walked into the room. "My lords," he said, "Lady Ao has arrived."

Ashuku and Seiwa immediately bowed low to welcome the new presence in the room. Kankurou was at a lost on what to do as a dark haired woman came into the room noiselessly. It was no mistaking who she was. Miharu was clad in a fine royal blue kimono, her now waist-long hair neatly tied back in a loose tail to keep it out of her face. Her body movement was more refined and formal. She was as beautiful as ever, though her eyes held a somewhat sad expression. Years of living in war must have taken a toll on her.

She moved to face Kankurou, sat down and bowed low to the ninja. "Kankurou-dono. It's been a while."

* * *

Atsuko arrived back at the guest quarters she was sharing with the Kazekage in Iwagakure. As soon as she opened the door, she sensed danger and quickly took evasive action. A wave of sand came soon enough towards her, but missed as she jumped onto the ceiling. A pillar of sand in the shape of a hand with dark talons came at her and again she dodged the attack.

Suddenly she found herself caught in the Kazekage's arms from behind, a blade was held to her neck. "You…" Gaara growled. "Tell me now who ordered you to poison me? Is it the Tsuchikage?"

"What are you talking about?" Atsuko asked. She tried to move, but already the sand took hold of her legs and the Kazekage's grip on her was too strong.

"Cut the acting! I've known you are a spy for Iwagakure. That was the motive of our arrange marriage."

"Kazekage, you are unwell. I can feel that you are running a fever-." Gaara let his sand talons dig into Atsuko's leg and she let out a scream.

"Tell me! What is the purpose of this?" Gaara demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Atsuko cried.

Gaara could hear footsteps hurrying towards their quarters. Guards no doubt, and will be at their doorstep in about two seconds.

"Kazekage-sama! Open the door! We've heard a scream, what is the matter?" One of the guards called out. When there was no answer, the Iwagakure ninjas entered the quarters forcefully, only to find a large hand of sand swiping them. Some of the guards dodged, but some were unlucky. By the time the Iwagakure ninjas regrouped, the guest quarters were empty.

* * *

Kankurou turned to the advisor, "What is the meaning of this?" he said angrily. "I was told that Miharu was dead by your hands! You people are the worst! You are all full of lies!"

"Teshio Akira is dead. That is what Hane-sama said that day." Ashuku replied. "That is because Hane-sama decided to take her as his concubine. Her name now is Miharu no Ao… Lady Ao."

"What are you saying? Isn't that just the same as a prisoner?"

"It was the best Hane-sama could do." Seiwa said. "She would have died here if he hadn't taken her as a concubine. He wanted her to live after seeing such passion for Sunagakure. Also, we recognised her ability as an apothecary. We needed her help."

"I think I should be the one to explain," Miharu said.

"Miharu…" Kankurou uttered. Miharu did not look at him directly, but fixed her gaze at the floor. "When the message regarding Natsuko Hiroto that I sent through Banryu reached Hane Hiroto, he sent spies to Sunagakure. He found out I was the one who betray his mother and that ultimately caused her death. He wanted me dead too, naturally. But he saw that I could be of use to him. He instructed me through one of the spies to smuggle medical supplies from Sunagakure to his army. So I did. I was also told to help investigate if Sunagakure was one of the nations involve in league with Nana's group and the conspiracy of the Kannabi Virus. I was the perfect spy for them, as I became close to Gaara-sama. But then it got complicated. So I fled."

"You mean, the death of the other spy?" Kankurou asked. Miharu nodded. But before she could explain further, a page came into the room and whispered something to Ashuku.

"It is time for the funeral. We must continue this later." The elderly advisor announced.

* * *

Gaara emerged at Baki's quarters in the next building, to much of the former teacher's surprise. The elder man was even more alarmed at the state in Kazekage was in: he was damp with sweat and his eyes were wild like those days when he was about to transform into the Shukaku. In fact, the sand he was using looked like the demon. He was clutching onto his wife in the deadly sand at that.

"Gaara-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Baki questioned.

"We must retreat. We must return to Sunagakure now. Gather everyone." Gaara commanded.

Susumu barged into Baki's quarters along with others of the Kazekage's entourage. They must have sensed the turbulent chakra.

"Kazekage-sama, please… explain what is going on." Susumu said.

A commotion could be heard from the streets as Iwagakure's security forces were made their way to the building they were in.

"I am declaring war on Iwagakure. I will explain later. Right now, we need to escape from here." Gaara said.

* * *

The funeral pyre was lit as prayers were chanted to send the former leader to the afterlife. Miharu watched in silence, as the body of Hane Hiroto was engulfed in flames before her. Kankurou watched her closely. She showed very little emotion and very poised. Yet, there was a sadness that took that light out of her eyes. He felt she was different person than the one he knew.

"Kankurou-dono." Banryu who was sitting next to him whispered. "There are many spies in our camp. The news of Hane-sama's death should have reached our enemies by now. The advisors had known that the enemy will strike soon, that is why the funeral is being held immediately to distract the enemy while you make your escape. I must suggest that you take Lady Ao with you just before this funeral ends and leave immediately. Meet me at the South wall of the camp. Tell no one of this and make sure no one misses you or Lady Ao."

Kankurou knew it was no time to argue and whatever threat was coming their way was a serious one. As the last rites were being chanted for the funeral, Lady Ao had gone from the crowd.

* * *

**Author's note: Ao in Japanese means blue. So that is how Miharu got her new name – Lady Blue. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This chapter's been a pain to write and I've been travelling. **


	20. Arc 3 Chapter 4: Unhinged

Arc 3 Chapter 4: Unhinged

* * *

It was only when they reached the border of the country did Kankurou finally made camp with his two new charges. Banryu had successfully guided them out of the hidden valley where Hane's camp and had been. Now, three days later, they were prepared to head for the Fire Country's Konohagakure across the border at first light.

From the village, Kankurou could send a fast message to Sunagakure.

Miharu sat near a large tree to rest, but still remained alert with her weapon of bow and arrow in hand. Banryu busied himself with preparing some food for the weary party.

For the past two days, Kankurou had learned that Miharu had turned out to be an asset to Hane's army. They needed a healer, but she was more than just a drug specialist. Her blue flame had come in useful during combat, as Kankurou had witness for the last few days while fighting off their pursuers. She would let her chakra flow into her arrow, lighting it up in a cold blue flame that burned rapidly onto anything that it came in contact with. She may not be able to manipulate her chakra in any other way, but some would have killed to be able to do what she could. Lady Ao, so that was how she was known by.

The three years of battle had taken its toll on Miharu. Kankurou could see a deep sorrow within her, a kind of weariness that Kankurou knew too well that came upon his fellow comrades that went to battles before. Like so many war veterans, some coped with the trauma by becoming emotionally detached. That was what Miharu had done.

"Will be staying long in Konohagakure?" Miharu asked the sand ninja.

Kankurou replied that he couldn't be certain as it depends on the decision of both Hokage and Kazekage. In truth, he was not keen about returning to Sunagakure with former spies. There would be call for bloodshed by certain factions in the village, he was sure.

"How is the Kazekage?" Miharu inquired in a soft voice.

Kankurou paused for a moment before telling her that his little brother is doing well as the current Kazekage still. He was now married to Atsuko. What Kankurou didn't tell her though was that Gaara worked harder than before and rarely slept. As a result, Gaara's mood was sometimes frightening and it brought back memories of the Shukaku days that Kankurou was afraid of. Miharu showed no sign of sadness, but a little relief perhaps to know that his younger was doing well.

The sand ninja wanted to ask the former apothecary about what had happened actually that time. He felt that it could not only be that Hane Hiroto's order was the only reason she had needed to do what she did. Why kill the Iwagakure ninja? Why did she leave the clue about the poison?

Later that hour, Miharu finally fell asleep as Kankurou took watch over the camp atop a boulder. Banryu came to sit next to the sand ninja. Kankurou now understood that over time, Banryu had been with Miharu since they left Sunagakure. He served under Hane not only as a spy, but also as his concubine's personal guard.

"You have questions surrounding that event three years ago, yes?" Banryu said, viva voce.

The puppet master nodded in response. "Maybe you can enlighten us as to why thing had went as it did. I mean, Miharu killing the ninja from Iwagakure seemed meaningless. Or is it?"

"I can assure you that Lady Ao… Miharu-san has nothing to do with it. It was me who killed the Iwagakure ninja." Banryu said.

Kankurou asked him why. Banryu replied "Because he was instructed to assassinate the Kazekage as well." Kankurou was surprised by this information, but let the older man continue. "There is always more than one assassin in case the first one fails. When Miharu-san refused, I realised that she was right. Killing the Kazekage would have been to only serve the benefit of someone else, not Hane Hiroto. Somehow, someone had convinced my former lord that the Kazekage was a threat to the South of Lightning's independence."

"When you say someone, you mean Nana?" Kankurou interrupted.

"Precisely," Banryu agreed. "I suspect that someone else has an agenda… and so I set about looking for the second assassin. Luckily I found him and my suspicion of The Earth country's association with Nana had been found. Then someone else sent an assassin to kill Miharu-san. He may have been Hane-sama's man, but Hane-sama himself did not order him to kill Miharu-san."

Kankurou nodded in understanding "So that was how you realised Nana's agents were within Hane's own camp."

Banryu nodded in return. "But it was too late, the Kannabi virus was already taken by Nana. Miharu was then set to face the consequences of disobeying orders, though she did not know about the Iwagakure's involvement that time. She did however discover something else: someone was poisoning the Kazekage slowly. It was evident to me that perhaps someone else is working within Sunagakure."

"Iwagakure's involvement…" Kankurou wondered aloud. Then it struck him. "Banryu, to be able to assassinate an assassin within his own quarters, isn't that too easy?"

Banryu reflected, "Come to think of it… yes. What are you thinking?"

* * *

Susumu was tensed at the current situation. He looked over to the Kazekage's former teacher. "We must do something." He whispered to the tan skinned man. Baki's eyes narrowed in reaction, summoning the courage to speak to the red haired leader.

"Gaara-sama." Baki said, as he caught up from behind the Kazekage. They were about a couple of hours away only from Sunagakure. Their ANBU black ops team had already intercepted them and returned to the village to prepare for the impending war. "Gaara-sama, to declare war with our ally. Isn't it – "

"Quiet," Gaara ordered, his sand still held Atsuko tightly some paces behind him as he moved through the desert. Baki noticed that the sand resembled the Shukaku, not of his mother as it did after the One Tailed demon left his body. The council had secretly discussed about the possibility of Gaara becoming uncontrolled again some years back when they were uncertain of the outcome of having the Shukaku gone. Baki had hoped that they were wrong, but what he was witnessing now swayed his belief in the young leader. Gaara's eyes were narrowed, his brow was damp with perspiration and his breathing was ragged. He even muttered to himself, as if he was arguing with someone.

"You are unwell, Kazekage-sama." Baki tried again, hoping that some reasoning might reach his former pupil. "You must rest. Having Atsuko-sama like that, and running at this speed…"

"I said quiet, Baki." Gaara growled. The elder ninja could see the sand rippled in his agitation.

"Well?" Susumu whispered to Baki as soon as he drop back to the back of the group. The tanned man shook his head. "I know how this looks, but I still trust our leader's decision. Besides, we can best handle this situation now by being back at Sunagakure."

* * *

Haruno Sakura studied the last of the reports from her team that treated the Kannabi virus. She had hoped somehow she would discovered something new, but to no avail. Shikamaru had sent out his groups of trackers on the hunt for some answers, so she was not expecting to see him for at least another few days. Yet there he was, knocking urgently on her door. He had returned just as he and some others were reaching the east side of Fire Country, where he ran into a border patrol with an urgent message: The ninja Kankurou of Sunagakure was seen heading for the border of their country with two others. His companions were positively identified as the two wanted apothecaries.

"Miharu!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Shikamaru nodded to confirm her surmise. No doubt that whatever Kankurou is coming for it must be a highly urgent matter. Shikamaru also reported hostiles pursuing Kankurou's group. From the border patrols, he sent two groups to intercept the Sand ninja and assist him however they can. Shikamaru decided that Kankurou's matter would be most urgent and turned back to report to the Hokage immediately. All they could do now was wait for the Sand Ninja's arrival.

* * *

_Kill them all, kill them all!_ The Shukaku hissed at Gaara. _They all want to dead. It's has always been the same. Never wanted, never loved. It is kill or be killed!_

Gaara snarled and told the voice of the spirit to shut up. He kept moving quickly across the desert. Not long now, he told himself. They were almost back at the village.

_You are so weak, boy! They will kill you off, you will see. Just look at their faces. They are all afraid of you. Always have. All this caring about them is a waste of your time. There is only you and me. C'mon, Gaara. Let's have some fun! Let's turn the sand red like we used to._

'Shut up! Shut up!' Gaara ordered. He knew he said it out loud, as his subordinates around looked at him with worry.

Gaara knew all this looked. The poison coursing through his body was making him delusional like it did before. Only this time, it wasn't a slow progression into insanity. He could feel himself slowing being peeled apart. His skin felt hot, he could see the Shukaku from time to time and hear him near constantly now. He could have one of the physicians look at him, but with the Iwagakure pursuing, he knew he must get to Sunagakure as fast as possible. If he could be poison so easily, surely someone must be in his village manipulating his people too.

Atsuko had been out cold for sometime now. Gaara felt a little sorry for her, but was sure she knows something.

One of his scouts shouted to the rest of the group that the outer wall of the village was in sight. Just a little bit more…

* * *

Kankurou was glad to arrive at the gates of Konohagakure with help in tow. He and his two companions for the last four days were exhausted. He was lucky that none of them were seriously injured while fleeing from their mysterious pursuers. While Shikamaru tried to find out about their enemies, Kankurou was quickly brought to the Hokage. Miharu and Banryu were kept in one of Sakura's medical wards and under heavy guard.

The Hokage greeted the sand ninja warmly but with a serious tone that Kankurou knew that this was serious business.

"Hokage-sama." Kankurou began, "I must send news of imminent threat to Sunagakure immediately."

The blond haired Hokage nodded in agreement. "First, explain what has been happening."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been some time since I update this. Writer's block. I hope this is OK. Leave a comment so I can see what needs improving and it gives me motivation to write too.**


End file.
